Ask The Kagamine Twins!
by InnocentJester199
Summary: It's everyone's favourite twins... The Kagamine Twins! Len And Rin are ready to answer your questions! Fire 'em away and they're ready to answer!
1. Introduction

Ask The Kagamine Twins!

Hey! Author speaking! I noticed these 'ask' vocaloid fics and I've been dying to make one... everyone's fave twin, the Kagamine twins!

Len: Hey everyone! It's a pleasure doing this!

Rin: Yeah! Especially while eating orange!

Len: Rin! Peel the skin off, will ya?

Rin: B-but... it's delicious... *puppy eyes*

Len: *blushes* *sighs* Fine. Have it your way... Don't blame if you choked or somethin...

Rin: I wont~ *grins*

Len: *smiles* Well! Ask your questions!

Rin: Yeah! We'll be waiting!

Len: Till' next time~! 


	2. And with the questions!

Rin: *enters* 2 letters. That's a bad start.

Len: Rin. Be patient, will you?

Rin: Whatever, Lenny. I'll read the first question from Lala-Rin-Len.

Len: Hey... is that our names?

Rin: Uh...yeah anyway, on with her questions~

**Hey you lil cuties~ :D**

Thanks for the Author making a FAQ for us~

So i will ask something about them...

Hmmm...let me seeeeeehehehehehe~ :D

Uh Len do you really has a crush on Rinny?

Len why are you so cute? Oo Are you really 17 now? And Append...

uhhh yeah...Do you like your Append Outfit? Why you like Banans? They taste like...ugh...i refer oranges like Rin... So Rinny you're my next target~ :D Be happy dear~

So Rinny why is it always Rin & Len not Len & Rin? 'cuz you're the older one? Do you think Mikuo is hot? No? Me too |D~ Hahaha~ Do you like Miku? Or Kaito? Or Len? :3 YES YOU LIKE LEN! I command you to like Len. :D

Such a long Review... xD *lol*

Rin: ...

Len: Okay, let me start. A crush on Rin? Well... *stares at a glaring Rin*

Rin: Well?

Len: Crush would mean 'admire', right? So I'd say yes.

Rin: *rolls eyes*

Len: Anyways, on with the questions... Me? Cute? That does mean I am a shota or what?

Rin: Len, she just complimented. Chill.

Len: Sorry... I don't really know why... Genes I guess... Well, I am 14 and so is Rin. My append outfit is good. It's comfy. And... I like bananas cause they're so delicious than oranges.

Rin: *chokes* WHAT?

Len: Nothing.

Rin: Yeah right, Lenny. My turn, I guess~

Len: ...

Rin: You are so right! I am should be first because I am the eldest!

Len: Yey. Good for you. (he's sarcastic)

Rin: Cheer up, Lenny!

Len: Stop calling me that!

Rin: *sticks tongue out* Mikuo-kun is fine but I don't see him hot or whatever. And... you don't need to command me! I like Lenny than any of them! :3

Len: But when it comes to oranges...

Rin: Shut up!

Len: Anyway, next question and the last one at this day. It's from... mikanella-chan. I'll read the question, this time.

Okayyy... Well, here goes~

**To both of you,**

Whyyyy in heaven's name do you like like like each other? You're twins, aren't you? I don't like twincest, so sorry~ If I accepted you two being together, it would be like... allowing a possibility that me and my big brother (ugghh! eeewww! XS) would somehow have romantic feelings for each other.. And it's just creepy... No offense~ Oh, and don't try the "we're mirror images of each other" trick~! Its not gonna work. 'Coz if you were really mirror images, you should both look EXACTLY alike or at least 99.99% alike, deshou?

Sorry for being annoying~! I just can't get it out of my head^^

P.S. I still like you guys! I love Gemini~! It's soo cute^^

Rin: I like Len 'cause he's caring! Anyone loves caring people!

Len: Yeah. Same here.

Rin: Ugh. That twincest thingy is really creeping me out. I mean, we're robots for pete's sake!

Len: Agreed.

Rin: Say something, Len!

Len: I just did, Rin!

Rin: *sighs* Well I guess that's all for today... I wanna eat another orange so I need to go. Len, take over. *exits*

Len: Wha-? Fine. See ya later guys... Keep the questions coming! *exits*

And that's for Chapter 1! Like Len said, keep the questions coming! More questions, more fun! Till the next update guys ^ ^


	3. Love Love Love!

Len: Look, Rin! A lot came today! Told ya patience is a virtue~

Rin: Cool! Lots of questions to answer! YEY~!

Len: Okay, let's answer them now... first letter is from YukikoKiku.

"Hai there Len-chan~ Yes, I called you a chan cuz you're absolutely adorable. I swear you're the cutest thing I had ever soon. Bananas are the only fruit i eat too XD I hate oranges :P (No offense Rinny) So, i'mma yao fangirl. So, how did it feel when you did Shotarella and Shota Desuyon with Kaito-nii? Haha, I can imagine you blushing already~"

Len: ... someone called me cute. AGAIN.

Rin: It's okay, Lenny. You are cute. Admit it.

Len: Whatever. Anyway, you are right about the bananas...

Rin: *gasps* Hating oranges is not cool!

Len: ... With Kaito-nii? *blushes* Kaito is simply like my big bro, guys! Come on, no chemistry going on...

Rin: Yeah. Next question is from Lala-Rin-Len

Len: Hey! She asked us again! Thanks!

Rin: Our loyal fans... Anyway, her question is...

"Hullo~

Me again. :D Annoying? Yihaaa~

So...

Let me see...

I like to review but i don't know what to ask so let me think...*thinking thinking* ... Nothing is coming out D: Yeah...guess that's all... or wait.. Can i hug you too? :D"

Rin: Well, you are not annoying, my dear fan! It's actually an honor that you are asking us questions!

Len: And... it's okay if you don't really ask questions. You can simply talk to us!

Rin: Sure! Hug me first! *hugs Lala-Rin-Len*

Len: *hugs Lala-Rin-Len*

Rin: Next...

Len: It's from Nacchan Sakura. And her question is...

"I have one question for Len-tan! *BGM: sekaaai de ichiban shota-sama*

Lenny, is it true that you coughrapecough Rin in Spice! PV? 8D"

Rin: *blushes like hell* You what, Len?

Len: H-hey! I didn't! I swear! I-it's just a song!

Rin: Whatever Lenny. Next question...

Len: It's from Flashlight QUEEN.

Rin: *grabs the letter* I'll read it.

"Lenny!

HI~ Well, onto my question: Why do you always die in PV's? There always to save Rin, or because she died, and then you will eventually both end up dying! Why? I love you Lenny, don't leave us now. :3

Rinny!

What's up? Well, I just want to ask if you ever saw... Miku in a different light, while singing yuri yuri gakuen? (Or whatever it is)

And... My question to both of you is, do you act out the actions of yor songs while you sing? (Maybe the kissing part or something... XD)

Love you guy's so much!

Your awesome-ist fan who loves you very much,

Rinno.

P.S. Len, Marry me?"

Rin: The first question is for you, Lenny.

Len: I know... So, why do I always die? Good question, Rinno... I guess I love my sister too much!

Rin: *blushes*

Miku: Aww! So sweet!

Rin and Len: MIKU?

Miku: What? I was just passing by... *exits*

Len: Back to the questions... I guess the creators want us to die... Wait- isn't that harsh?

Rin: I know right?

Len: And I love my fans too! *winks*

Rin: Okaaaaaaaaaay... My turn! If I saw Miku in a dufferent light while singing Yuri Yuri Gakuen? Maybe I'll flip!

Len: I guess we do...

Rin: Yeah. To get the character we are portraying...

Len: Marry you? *blushes and looks at Rin* Um... I am not in the right age yet so... Next question!

Rin: It's from... alvinluv!

Len: And the questions are...

"Before I ask my questions, I just want to say YOU. GUYS. ROCK. LONG LIVE TEAM RODA RORA!

ok, questions:

Are both of you yanderes? Because I swear both of you have a bunch of pv's showing your dark side.

...Uh, Len? What's the deal with you cross dressing all the time? Is there something your not telling us? Although, I will admit you do make a pretty hot girl.

Where do you guys keep your Roadroller?

Rin, you have to admit. Doesn't Lily looks like you at the age of 18? I think so.

Also, Len, you got competition. There's a new Vocaloid named Piko Utatane. He's cute, a shota, and has a good voice just like you. Also, there's rumors going around that there will be a CV04 and it's gonna be a male. With you being the only male in the CV series, that should affect you a lot. I'm just saying that one them could take your spot if your not careful. (or worse, they could take Rin...) Any pressure?

T.T Rin! Why did you steal all the oranges from my Orange tree?

My mom's having orange smoothies and banana muffins. Would you guys like to eat lunch at my house?

I just want you to know that I am completely fine with you being twins, lovers, both, siblings, or mirrors images. I am a die hard rinxlen fan, so as long as you're together, I'm happy."  
Rin And Len: Thank you!

Rin: Yandere? Maybe yes maybe not ^ ^

Len: I guess so... If that's what the PVs are telling us... And, I am cross-dressing for a reason and not because I am a homo!

Rin: Whoa, Len. Chill.

Len: Sorry...

Rin: I keep it in my room!

Len: Your Road Roller? You have got to be kidding me!

Rin: Kidding ^ ^. It's in our garage. And Lily does look a little like me... Nice observation!

Len: He can take anyting but my sister! He may have a nice voice but at least I am not a shota!

Rin: Look who's talking...*giggles*

Len: Hey! At least I don't steal oranges from someone's orange tree!

Rin: Because I don't.

Len: Yeah right... Luka just texted me and complained that her orange tree is missing.

Rin: Hey! Don't accuse me! *changes the topic* Hey! alvinluv invited us for lunch! You coming?

Len: Of course! They're serving banana muffins!

Rin: Thanks, alvinluv! We'll visit ya as soon we're done here!

Len: Thank you too for being our fan!

Rin: Well, next question!

Len: It's from Indigo Demon!

Rin: Here it goes...

"This is really good, InnocentJester199. This is my question for Rin and Len btw: Dearest Rinny-chan and Lenny-kun(I like calling you nicknames!) Why does Lenny is always paired with Mikumiku-chan while Rinny with Kaito-nii? I vote for "TWINCEST IS WINCEST!" do you two really really love each other like lovers? not twins. btw, are you two really robots? i heard that you both are computer programs(just asking) I love fanfictions about you, hehehe. "KAGAMINE TWINS RULE!" why does Miku gets too much pvs and attention than you? you two deserve better! oh and is Len is being called Shota just because Rin is a loli? Now better answer my questions right or i'll roadroller you asses!(I love roadrollers and oranges too!) :D :D :D"

Len: The author thanks you, Indigo Demon!

Rin: Good thing you noticed! I mean, Miku-nee chan is way older than Lenny!

Len: And Kaito is older than you too. And... yep. We are robots...

Rin: You skipped the most important question.

Len: I'll explain later.

Rin: Explain. NOW *death glare ish here!*

Len: We are mirror images, guys! So there's a possibility that we're not twins!

Rin: So...

Len: Yeah. I love you. *blushes* Wait, did I just confess?

Rin: Pretty much. But I know that already.

Len: Good point. Why does Miku have more?

Rin: Guess she's too popular.

Len: I AM NOT A SHOTA! Dammit!

Rin: But I am cute!

Len: Yeah, yeah.

Rin: Yey! She Indigo-chan loves oranges and road rollers!

Len: Good for you.

Rin: Next anyway!

Len: From... mikanella-chan

"lol XD thanks for answering my question~ :D

Now another one:

Rin, you're a loli? What's that suppossed to mean, anyway?"

Rin: Thanks for asking another one! And I think I am not a loli... Lolis are fashionable people, I guess...

Len: Thanks for asking! Ask again!

Rin: Next and the last one is from... Madtala!

Len: Here it goes!

"ok, ummm, if you weren't twins, would you ever think up the feeling of actually liking each other, if not, then why not?

before i realised that you were twins, i thought you had gotten married or something, or were dating. sorry."

Len: ...

Rin: Yeah. A lot of fans thinks so too. Anyway, I think I'll love Lenny if we weren't really twins!

Len: *blushes* R-really?

Rin: Yup! Knowing you, you are the perfect boyfriend! Any girl would be lucky to have you...

Len: Thanks...

Rin: Guess that's the last one! See ya later guys! Ask again!

Len: And we'll answer right away!

Rin and Len: Till next time! Bye~!

(A/N: Thank you for all the questions! I'm actually having fun writing this! ^ ^ Till the next update!) 


	4. A 'Little' Sibling Fight

(A/N: Yey! A lot of questions came! Thanks guys ^ ^)

Rin: *ish eating an orange* Len! Our mailbox is kinda full...

Len: It means that we got a lot today!

Rin: Lot of what? Oranges?

Len: Even better! More questions from our fans!

Rin: Yey~!

Len: Our first letter of the day is from... ilooovejirachi.

"haha cool an ask fic.

yay tell us the history of how u got ur road roller XD

and road roller is only rin's character item? or both?

btw who do you reckon is more popular? Rin or Len? :P

cuz my fave is Len and my sister's fave is Rin. :3"

Rin: I got my very first road roller when I was three!

Len: Three? That was like... a toy road roller...

Rin: Still. It's a road roller.

Len: Whatever you say... Well, the road roller is only for Rin I guess... I can drive it but I am not really planning to do so.

Rin: Of course it's me!

Len: *sigh* You're acting like Miku, Rin.

Rin: Miku-onee chan is more proud, ya know... And ilooovejirachi is a great fan of yours! Nice one Lenny.

Len: And her sister's favourite is you. Fair enough.

Rin: Good point... And to the next question!

Len: It's from... MiZukO-AbuRaMe.

"As a good and nice and cute and- (kicked) err, can we start over?

As a good Kagamine twins fans, It will be a taboo thing if I don't ask a thing here

So here it goes~

To Rin:

1. In the PV of Shiroi no Musume, Haku tried to kill you from behind. Did you realized that she was there?

2. I just recently saw a Nico-Nico Chorus of Meltdown, and I must admit that its cool. Do you feel kinda... defeated? (It's hard to find the right word...)

3. Oranges have many types, right? which one is your favorite?

4. How did you got your white ribbon?

5. Is it true that you can lift Len easily? (like in the PV of 'World is Mine - Len version')

To Len:

1. Who is the guy in the PV of 'I Feel A Storm Coming!'?

2. Eh, accept it that you're cute. (But in a good way)

3. Are you truly a player? (like in SPICE!)

4. In the PV of 'Hikari to Kage no Rakuen', did you and Miku kissed?

5. you did tore a rose apart in the PV of siGrE. In the real, would you tore it?

To both of you:

1. Why did you guys love road roller?

2. Do you two know how to stole a road roller? in front of my school, there is a road roller. It hadn't been used for a long time, and I reeeaaly want it...

3. What actually happened to you two in the PV of Hitobashira Arisu? I heard in a version that you two are locked in a door, and in other version you two are killed by the first alice, and another version said that the real alice possessed rin, and then it forced rin to stab len. now, what actually happened?

4. Have you two ever attend a cosplay?

5. If you should choose, which one would you forget? Your favorite food, your road rolled, or your twin?

Long questions are long =_=

Well, I hope you guys will answer it!

Thx!"

Len: Thanks for askin!

Rin: *gasps* Haku wouldn't do such thing! *gets her cellphone* I am gonna text her! *text text text*. Done!

Len: You're overreacting, Rin. It was just a PV

Rin: Still!

Len: You still have questions.

Rin: I know! And I was not defeated! I have my ego, you know...

Len: Totally Miku. Have you gotten Miku-Miku'd recently?

Rin: Nuh-uh. And... yes I know that there's a lot of oranges in this world... My fave would be mandarin orange! And I guess I got my ribbon from my creators, of course.

Rin: What's wrong, Len?

Len: C-can you skip this question?

Rin: What questi- Oh... Sorry Lenny! Can't skip a single one!

Len: B-but...

Rin: No buts! And yes, I can lift my twin easily! Since I am the eldest.

Len: ...

Rin: Your next!

Len: ... MiZukO-AbuRaMe, I have no idea who is he too...

Rin: You are so not updated. Shame on you.

Len: Why does everyone call me cute?

Rin: Because you are?

Len: Fine, fine. I am cute but not like a shota or something.

Rin: Len, are you truly a player?

Len: What?

Rin: It's the question. Are you a player like in Spice?

Len: Like I said, we nood to act to get the right character! I am not really player... Nuh-uh.

Rin: Yeah right.

Len: Did miku and I kissed-wha?

Rin: *chokes os orange skin* WHAT?

Len: N-no! It was just a PV!

Rin: *crosses arms* Yeah. Like the one in Spice. And you having a crush on Miku in Servant of Evil.

Len: Rin! It was just a PV! And, there's only two of them too.

Rin: There's still a lot there.

Len: Oh come on!

Rin: Just hurry up and answer the questions.

Len: *scratches head* Maybe I will if I am too pissed and that's the only thing I would see.

Rin: ...

Len: It' s only Rin who love the road roller. I just support her. That's all.

Rin: Steal a road roller is bad! But if I really really want it, maybe I would.

Len: We were locked inside the door of the First Alice.

Rin: *shivers* That PV still freaks me out.

Len: I know...

Rin: We never attended one but I would love to try! I would cosplay Len and he would cosplay me! *laughs*.

Len: That would be cool, Rin!

Rin: *glares* I am still mad at you.

Len: Wha-?

Rin: Next question!

Len: I would forget the road rolled! Rather than my FAVOURITE things. *looks at Rin*

Rin: Hmph!

Len: Meanie.

Rin: The next letter is from...*opens the envelope* In-Chan Sakura.

Len: And her questions are...

"Hi there Len and Rin! i was passing by and want to ask something..

why both of you always cute?

and Len, if you love rin more than any brother should, GO FOR IT!

i always support twincest! XDDD

but if you end up with Miku,*glare* don't hope to see any of banana again! :P

kay, then thanks! ;D

hope you guys got more famous than now! X33"

Rin: Thanks for passing by!

Len: Ugh. I am really that cute?

Rin: So am I!

Len: *reads* Thanks for the support, In-chan!

Rin: You're right, In-chan! We'll crush him if he ends up with Miku-onee chan! I'll lend you one of my road rollers!

Len: Rin!

Rin: Hmph.

Len: *sighs* T-thanks for being our loyal fan, In-chan... next letter.

Rin: I'll read it. It's from ruuya ruuu-chan!

Len: Thanks for askin! And the question is...

"I want to ask too! X3

for len :

1. Are you a player since the spice PV?

2. Why are your face so cute? You almost made me nosebleeding with your shota-ness, after all!

3. Will you marry rin? (VOTE FOR THIS PLEASE ~ XDD)

4. Why did you almost have all of sad part on the PV? I hate it! Especially when you or rin or both are dying! TAT

for rinny :

1. Rinny ~ will you accept the marriage proporsal from lenny? ;D

2. Why are you often getting sick on the PV? Poor lenny ~ he's really worried! TAT

3. I LOVE WHEN YOU ARE WITH LENNY ~ X3

4. Can I adopt you and lenny? *puppy eyes*

p.s. :

- i'll love you guys! No matter with incest, twincest, or others! You're best pairing ever! X3

- i'll kill you two if one or both of you die again on the PV. There were too many dying act on your PV!"

Rin: *glares at Len. Again*

Len: It's just a PV! Come on! And then again, why does everyone think I am so cute!

Rin: Because you are, dimwit.

Len: *reads the question intently* M-marry Rin?

Rin: What?

Len: I-it's still a descision that needs to be decided. Thanks for asking!

Rin: ruuya ruuu-chan not done yet.

Len: I always die, right? For a reason, guys. I die for something or SOMEONE *looks at Rin*

Rin: What?

Len: You're turn.

Rin: He didn't ask me yet. *glares at Len*

Len: Yeah! I am always worried if you're in trouble!

Rin: Thanks dear Lenny! (she's sarcastic) And yes, fans love the twinscest thingy. It kinda freaks me out.

Len: ...

Rin: Ask the creator ^ ^

Len: And hopefully, we won't die again!

Rin: Guess that's all for today...

Len: But you said our mailbox was full...

Rin: Lets do it tomorrow! I am sleepy...

Len: *sigh* Fine.

Rin: See ya next time guys! Ask more questions! *exits*

Len: Yeah! And please plead for Rin to forgive me!

Rin: Shut up!

Len: ... Till next time!

(A/N: Sorry if I had to stop for now... I am really tired. But, I'll return!) 


	5. Rinny is Jealous

Len: *yawns* Morning everyone! Rin! It's time to answer questions again!

Rin: I am coming!

Len: Sorry if we didn't answer some of your questions guys. *sits on a sofa* I was too sleepy.

Rin: I am here! Would you mind if I read the first letter.

Len: Uh... sure thing, R-

Rin: *grabs letter* Okay. So the first one is from alvinluv. One of our previous askers!

Len: Thanks for asking again!

Rin: The question is...

"It's me again! Asking you guys questions is fun!

First I just want to say is that when I invited you over my house for lunch, I did not mean that you could clean my house fresh out of bananas and oranges! Weren't the smoothies and the muffins enough! *sigh* It's okay, I can always go grocery shopping. Besides, I've had worse moments...(fyi, I went to Baskin Robins with Kaito one time, and the police had to take him out...Kaito-nii can be very scary when you try to take away his ice cream...)

Len, have you met Tei Sukone? What do you think of her? You might want to be careful what you though...She could be watching you right now as we speak...

Rin, have you ever fought with Neru over Len? Everyone knows that both of you like Len, so has that ever been a conflict?

*feels awkward* ...Um, remember when you guys did the PV for "Black Vow, Alluring Secret"? Now don't get me wrong, it was really beautiful. But technically speaking, both of you had turns to get very..."passionate" with Miku...all in the same pv. (and you do know what I mean when I say "passionate".)...uh, how did you feel about doing that?

Rin & Len, if you could have any hair color besides blonde, what would it be and why?

Is "Alice in wonderland" all of the Vocaloid's favorite fairy tale? because So many of you have songs relating to that theme. Not to mention "Alice Human Sacrifice".

Why is that you guys always do horrible things to Miku every time Halloween comes? What did she ever do to you? It's so bad, that it has become a rule for fans to "NEVER trust a Kagamine around Halloween time."

This is just a comment, but congrats on getting your new Append! Both of your outfits look awesome! Speaking of that, is Luka doing okay? I heard that she's been really anxious to get her own Append."

Rin: Just keep asking, alvinluv!

Len: I am sorry for eating all of it... It was really delicious!

Rin: Yeah!

Len: And, yes. Kaito-nii can be very violent when someone takes his fave ice cream.

Rin: Be careful ^ ^

Len: Tei Sukone? I've heard of her but... she's not really my type.

Rin: Ouch. Someone might've been hurt.

Len: *gasps* The next question is for you...

Rin: I know... we never really fought. It's just Len who tried to hit on her!

Len: Are you still mad at me? Plus, you and Neru looks alike too.

Rin: Yes, I am still mad at you *crosses arms* and, Neru looks like Miku-onee chan that's why you hit on her.

Len: Gosh, Rin. Don't tell me you're still jealous about me and Miku.

Rin: Hmph.

Len: Grumpy.

Rin: Anyways, back to the questions...

Len: Passionate with Miku-onee chan?

Rin: PVs are PVs, guys. No chemistry going on.

Len: We are just portraying our roles.

Rin: And if I had a different hair colour? I would love it if my hair was orange for orange:3

Len: I am okay with my hair colour... But green would be cool.

Rin: Green for...

Len: Enough with Miku already!

Rin: I was going to say green BANANAS. Not Miku's hair colour, idiot.

Len: Oh.

Rin: Uh-huh.

Len: Anyway, Alice in Wonderland was selected by our creators and not us. They just made Alice in Wonderland more terrifying.

Rin: *reads* Hahahaha! This question brings back the memories!

Len: Wha-? Lemme see! *reads* Hahaha! You're right!

Rin: We're not really teasing but more like pissing her off! When Miku's angry, it's just too funny.

Len: And for your final question, Luka is doing fine for today.

Rin: Yup! Next please!

Len: It's from DarkMegaSF.

"Is it me or is the rest of the questions here a little bit too, what's the word? Eccentric?

Okay, question for both of you, some people says that OFFICIALLY you two aren't twins or siblings or some related crap. Do you know on what evidence is this rumor based on?"

Rin: You do have a point, Dark-san. It's somehow related to one another.

Len: Actually, Dark-san, there's a possibility since we're robots and all. Our creators didn't made any announcements about our relationship too.

Rin: Ask again! Next please~

Len: It's from... Lala-Rin-Len!

Rin: One of our previous askers! Yey!

Len: And her questions are...

I got hugged by Rin and Len (ugh again rin and len not len and rin...xD sorry len...)

*eating an orange*

Want some Rinny? :3

Anyway... i saw an vidoe on youtube you guys had an live concert O_O So when do you come to germany? :D I want to see you two cuties .

Can i drive you Road Roller? D: I want to do that so badly . So i can flatter the whole world :D

Oh and Do not die again in those PV please guys... it make me so sad Q_Q *sniff*

love you two 3~

*give len a plushie banana and rin a plushie orange* x3"

Len: It's nothing, Lala-Rin-Len!

Rin: Orange? Sure! *gets the orange* Thanks! *munches the orange*

Len: Our live concert in Germany was one af a kind. And if you wanna see us, go to Japan to assure.

Rin: Sorry. But, driving road rollers can be dangerous. But if you insist, just come over to our house!

Len: I just hope for our creators to not let us die again.

Rin: Yep.

Len: *gleams when sees the banana plushie* Thanks~!

Rin: An orange plushie! Thank you Lala-Rin-Len!

Len: *places the banana plushie aside* next is from Emily82

"When I read the fist chappie of this I didn't really get it, but now I think I understand it!

Len- Why do you always give me noise bleeds?

Do you think the people that write about you and kaito "sleeping" together are perverts?

There are some bananas in my kitchen, want um'?

Can I hug you?

I have a plushie of you!

My locker is full of pics of you will you come see it?

Is it hard to play keytar? Could you teach me plz?

Rin- Are you and Len married yet, or engaged?

Did you know orange juice isn't from real oranges?

Can I hug you too?

What do you think about the You X Miku yuri that's popping up everywhere?

I don't have any oranges but would you like a clementine?

Both:

STOP DIEING FOR THE SAKE OF PETE

If I put a banana and an orange under my pillow will you guys show up in the morning?

Have you guy *cough*had sex*cough*

Kay' BYE I LOVE YOU GUYS"

Len: I always give you nose bleeds? Whoa. And... I guess it depends on what they're brains are thinking if it's pervertive or not.

Rin: ...

Len: Bananas? Oh boy! *gets the bananas* this day couldn't get any better! And of course I will hug you! *hugz* Thanks again!

Rin: I guess Emily-chan is an avid fan of yours.

Len: My pics on your lockers? That's neat! Thank you, loyal fan! And... Keytar... is kinda... not my game... sorry.

Rin: Me and Len are not married. Not even engaged.

Len: You answer so cold. What's up?

Rin: *gasps* Really? Orange juices are made from what then? And, of course you can get a hug! *hugz*

Len: Miku and Rin? Yuck.

Rin: Like total eww! Miku-onee chan is a big sis to me! And clementine would be fine, thank you!

Len: Yep. Stop dying. I'll tell our creators...

Rin: Depends on where you live.

Rin and Len: *gasps* WE NEVER HAD! NEVER EVER!

Len: Oh, and... we love you too!

Rin: That's all we missed. Guess that's all.

Len: Yeah. Those other questions left will be saved for tomorrow. So, keep 'em coming, guys!

Rin: Yeah! *exits*

Len: Rin is still mad at me... dang it. Oh, um... see ya later, guys! Till next time!

(A/N: Thanks guys! Till next time ^ ^) 


	6. Uh oh

Len: *runs to the living room* Heya everyone! Time to answer more questions! *sits down and waits for Rin*

Rin: *ish singing* A long long time ago there was a kingdom of... Oh hey guys!

Len: First things first... and the first question is from ruuya ruuu-chan!

Rin: One of our pre-askers!

Len: And her question is...

"Thanks for the reply! XDD

and i have a request for lenny~

lenny, hug and kiss rin please? ;D

p.s. : rinny, don't reject it, please? X3"

Rin and Len: ... A KISS?

Rin: *squeals* A hug is enough, you know!

Len: She said to not reject it...

Rin: I don't care.

Len: Oh well... *hugs Rin and kisses her cheek*

Rin: Huh? *ish shocked*

Len: It's a request.

Rin: Oh, shut up!

Len: Next question is from... In-Chan Sakura!

Rin: And her question is...

"Oh! Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOUUU!*hug author, Len and Rin*

I luv you guys!(like loving a doll*shot*)

For Lenny~ :

1.) How do you feel if Rin end up with other male/female vocaloid? (Like Kaito, or Gakupo, or Miku [hey, i'm asking don't hunt me with roadroller oke?])

2.) Which one you choose? Rin die oorrrr All bananas around the world GONE! VANISH! hmm?

3.) You **r**a**p**e** Rinny in spice don't you?

4.) WHY YOU MUST BE SOOOOOOOO CUTE![yeah, you're cute AND ADMIT IT!]

For Rinny~ :

1.) Do you remember the first time you and Len kiss?

2.) I can borrow your Roadroller? (COOL!8D)

3.) Psst.. Rinrin~ in Project Diva 2nd :Iroha song, why did you kiss your own reflection? 83

4.) Rinriiiin~ You're sooooooooo adoreable! X3333 can i dress you up?

5.) Did you use make up? I hope not.

For both of youuu~ :

1.)MAKE SOME PVs THAT YOU GUYS NOT DIE IN THE END!

2.)Can you both make a PV where Len is a player then he chase Rinrin~ and theeeen~ Kiss!

3.) KISS! ^3^ NOW!*glare*

kay, thanks again for reading this! X33

hope moreee famouuuss~ oh, and i lov all of your songs! they're cute and awesome! XD"

Rin, Len and the me: *hugs back*

Len: Hey! The author is here!

Rin: Hey!

Me: Um...*blushes* hey guys! *hurriedly exits*

Len: ... She's shy, I guess...

Rin: Anyways, the questions are for you, Lenny. Oh and, we love you too!

Len: Yeah... If Rin would end up with some other guys? In my opinion, I would really be forced to drive Rin's road roller and crush them. But for Rin, it would just fine. *looks at Rin*

Rin: ... (she's probably speechless)

Len: *gasps at the question* Man! This is hard! *fidgets* I-I... *mumbles* banana or Rin?

Rin: Well?

Len: Yes ma'am! Um... I mean... I would choose Rin... *mumbles* bye bananas.

Rin: ...

Len: For the hundreth time! I did not rape my twin! It's Just a PV! And... fine... I am cute. But I am not a shota dang it!

Rin: My turn! My first kiss with Len? When I was ten, I guess...

Len: Ten? How come I can't reme-

Rin: *hits Len with a pillow* Anyways, yes, you can! Just come over at our house~

Len: Patooie! *takes the feathers off his face*

Rin: I kissed my own reflection? That's something... Some kind of symblolism, I guess.

Len: Maybe you're kissing me since were mirror images, rig-

Rin: *hits Len with another pillow* Shut up.

Len: *coughs*

Rin: Of course I am ^ ^. If you wanna play dress up, come over to our house! And... make up may be used... but just light ones.

Len: We still have to talk to our creators about us not dying!

Rin: And... I think there's already a PV like that.

Len: Look Rin! *smiles* Another request for a kiss!

Rin: Wha-?

Len: Are you still mad at me? That's why you don't... you know... Show any affections?

Rin: ... A little.

Len: Rin... I am so sorry. If that's what you wanna hear.

Rin: ... Len... I actually wanna forgive you...

*hugz*

Len: So... are we okay now?

Rin: Yep! *kisses Len's cheeks*

Len: That's cool!

Rin and Len: Thanks you! Next!

Len: It's from...WaterGirl11

"OMG! YAY! This is the first ask vocaloid fan fic I could find. Hehe, I just started to like vocaloid really, so I'm pretty new to them. Anyways

Len - Would you go out with Kaito? I know this Len who is, and they once nearly did smexy things infront of me *winks*

Rin - Don't you think that Len would be cuter dressed in girls clothes. and btw, YOUR AWESOMER THAN LEN. Although, I do like LenKaito yaoi :3

Both - What are your views on Yaoi and Yuri? I hate Yuri! Please hate it too Rin! Your the only one I can count on. and If One of you died, would the other one kill there selfs?"

Rin and Len: Welcome to the Vocaloid world!

Rin: *reads the question* You and Kaito-nii did what?

Len: Wha-? Tha's probably a fake! And I would neve date guys!

Rin: Whatever! I am starting to have bad vibes about this fan...

Len: Stop being mean! She's just asking!

Rin: Fine! *crosses arms* And Len is also cute in a dress. And, I hate yuri and yaoi equally.

Len: Great. She's mad at me. Again. Oh, and I guess we would?

Rin: *reads the next letter* It's from ChocoCookiePuff.

"Heh, I like this style of FanFic. My question is to Len; Why do you hate being called a shouta? It's a complement y'know!"

Len: I hate being called a shota because I am not a little kid! I mean, I am independent, ya know!

Rin: Ask again! Next please!

Len: It's from Vocaloid Singer!

"Okay okay i have a lot to ask.

TO RIN:

i fricking love you :) no homo

okay so one, you love Len right? Like not sibling but LOVE him right :)

two, I LOVE ORANGES TO :DDD 3 but why are they your favourite?

Three, do you think Len's a shota? CAISE I DO x)

Four, I wish I had a road roller :( your sooo lucky

Five, what did you get for your birthday? A new road roller? Road roller wax? oranges that last a year?

Thanks :)

TO LEN:

One, YOUR A SHOTA OKAY. YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUTEEEE! I love you

Two, i DARE you... KISS RIN! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! Please :)

Three, did you like singing Kagamine Len no bouso? Cause that costume you wore was Sooooooooooooo cuteeeee 3

Four, what did you get for your birthday?

Five, marry me? :) if not please kiss me :D

TO BOTH:

Now i know theres this huga twincest thing going around but you two arn't twins so its okay :) mirror images 3 I AM A HARD CORE RINXLEN FAN OMFG I LOVE YOU TWO TOGETHER 3

and in the song Butterfly on your right shoulder... Len... you fucked Rin didn't you -/-

and again what did you get for Christmas?

THANKS FOR THE ANSWERS 3

Love, Sakura :) (and yes that is my real name)"

Rin: Kyaa~! i love you too, fellow fan! And no homos! And... for now, I don't.

Len: Rin! *whines*

Rin: You love oranges too! We are so gonna be friends!

Len: ...

Rin: Yes. Len is a shota 'cause I am a loli!

Len: Wha-?

Rin: My previous birthday? I got an ice cream flavoured orange from Kaito-nii, a green road roller from Miku-onee chan, a sake from Meiko *five minutes later* and lastly, a road roller plushie from Len.

Len: Why am I last?

Rin: *ignores Len* Your turn.

Len: Uh... sure... I am not a shota, okay? And, she'll probably gonna road roll me since she's mad at me right now. And... that song was actually one of my faves too! For my birthday, I got a banana plushie from Rin, a green banana from Miku-onee chan, a... sake from Meiko *five minutes later* and an ice cream flavoured banana from Kaito-nii.

Rin: ...

Len: Sorry. Can't marry you. But kiss... um... fine. *kisses the cheeks*.

Rin: Twincest? Again?

Len: I guess it never dies. And I will never rape Rin. Swear.

Rin and Len: Bananas and oranges.

Rin: A few road rollers...

Len: Thanks for asking! Ask again!

Rin: Last one for today is from YukikoKiku.

Len: Thanks for asking again!

"Yey! Thanks for answering my question. Sorry for the countless spelling mistakes in my previous question. I was typing with the iPhone. Anyways, yaoi fangirls ARE yaoi fangirls Lenny. And yes, you are adorable, admit it. I'm sad cuz I lost my phone... with Len as my wallpaper, screensaver and start up screen. Sad... So, what will you do if you lost your roadrunner :P"

Rin: You are always welcome!

Len: And it's okay to commit mistakes...

Rin: Gee, I am sorry about your phone.

Len: Fine, I am adorable but not a shota. I admit, okay?

Rin: When you lost your phone with all that stuff on your cell... it really is like losing a road roller...

Len: Yep! And thanks for you admiration, dear fan!

Rin: And... that will be all for today!

Len: I still have to sleep.

Rin: Yeah! Till next time guys!

(A/N: I have to cut guys! I have homework T^T) 


	7. Injured HELP!

Rin: *stretches and yawns* Just had breakfast and I am still dang sleepy!

Len: G'morning everyone~!

Rin: We got a lot today! Yay!

Len: Now, on with the first question from...autumntea30

"FUFUFU~ *pervy look*

Okay, asking questions D: Hmmm~

- RIN AND REN! ~ ren just rubs it in that your cute x3 i was wondering if you were mad at the fact that Synchronocity was cancelled :B I want to roadroller the producer, he is cruel, they could just make one more PV to tell us what happens TAT

- Why weren't you 'born' in may? I mean late may early june? So you can be a gemini? Because then it would make sense :D And then I'd have a gemini friend since I am born around then =w=

- Len, did you happen to have like a copy of you made? But one that speaks english and I dunno~ can't really sing? Because I have one who likes to steal my pacer and plays soccer. He's cute. o/o Except his name isn't Len D8 But he looks like you. Minus the awesomely cute ponytail.

- Rin, since you can take being called cute (what's wrong with being cute? HUH? HUH? YOU WANNA GO- no I don't know kung fu) I just wanted to say, YOU ARE SO KAWAII.

and btw Len, you and Rin are soooo gonna get married *eyebrow wiggle* don't deny it D: and Len is cute. Not in a shota way.

ANYHOOOO I HAVE TO GO D8 I'm sorry. I believe you guys can be twins or couples or rivals. Kekekeke~ ^w^"

Len: It's totally okay... I still have more future projects, you know~!

Rin: Well, maybe the creators created us um... what's the right word... late?

Len: Really? That would be cool if I'll ever see him!

Rin: I know right? I am sooooooo cute!

Len: Married?

Rin: Thirty years from now.

Len: You're mean, you know that?

Rin: Of course I am! And Len, you're cute. And not in a shota way.

Len: Really, Rin?

Rin: autumntea30 thinks so.

Len: Oh.

Rin: Sure thing! Ask again ^ ^

Len: Next is from... Scarlet-Sapphire.1001

Rin: Len~! It's so long. Read it.

Len: *gets the letter* Uh... sure...

"Alrighty, I have a few questions, if you don't mind a (hopefully) short rant beforehand. No? No. Okay, here we go:

While the Vocaloid relationships don't matter much to me, I've always been confused by the fights fans have: "Twincest is wincest" "No, it's wrong! EW!" "Mirror images!" To be honest, I've just always wanted to clarify something. If you are twins, you have to be fraternal (A.K.A nothing more than siblings born on the same day because you come from two distinct eggs), because Len is a boy and Rin is a girl. If you were identical then you'd both be girls, (Which would explain a lot. Tee hee, sorry Len) or you'd both be boys (Which would explain a few things too. Tee hee, sorry Rin) and therefore you can't be identical twins, ergo 100% the same DNA. If not, and you're mirror images then the only thing Len has differing from Rin is a Y chromosome (and a few other little DNA things). That would in reality make it WORSE, DNA-wise, if you two were to get together as opposed to if you were fraternal twins, because you'd be closer to 100% the same then if you were only siblings. Just saying.

I'm not supporting either argument, just wanted to put in my two sense there. I honestly don't care whether you two love each other like siblings or as lovers. Not my place to judge. (BTW, the 'uber high rise in the percentage of kids with birth defects if you have an incestuous relationship' isn't as bad as society and their paranoia make it seem. It only increases the possibility of Homozygotes, where the two 'traits' in the genes are the same, recessive or dominant. if you've learned about the whole square thing to determine the likelihood of acquiring whichever genes, then you'll get what this means. If not, it just means that the kid is only likely to have a birth defect if the parents carry the gene.)

Yeah, that was long. My bad. I just like science?

Now for the questions!

1. I'm not really wondering where it came from... But how are you allowed to drive your RODA RORA? (And how does Kaito survive every time you run over him?)

2. What do you think of some of your fan-made Vocaloids? (Kagene twins for example?)

3. Biggest one... When you do your songs (PVs mostly I guess) do you normally get into the character/story or do you find yourself just singing the words to sing it? I mean, like when you sang Soundless Voice and Proof of Life, did you actually feel a little bit sad or whatever it was? In fact, how do the PVs even work? Are you just acting, or are some like complicated simulations for you where you're actually put in the situation? (Ignore me, my mind is... yeah, no one should be in there but me.) 'A Faint Wish' seemed like something that would be hard to film or act out unless you were really there, or 'Shinseiki (New Millennium)'. So yeah,

I'm just wondering. If you can't answer a question, you don't have to, but please try. It's always frustrating to get an 'I don't know' or variation thereof.

And yes Len, you are uber, amazingly, absolutely freaking adorable. I won't lie. (Although put you in the right PV with the right pitch and it's not cute anymore but awesome! And sometimes hot. Sorry fangirl moment.)

Rin, I lub you. I love oranges too, very much (Bananas are nummy too) and I love your songs. Your voice is cute, but it can also be strong and soft and light and still sound good, as opposed to Miku's. (Don't hate her, but I don't think she deserves so much credit.)

Thanks and you don't have to answer it right away,

Sapph"

Len: Just to clarify things, we're robots.

Rin: And there's a posibility that we're not twins yada yada.

Len: And for you questions... Rin is allowed 'cause she's gonna road roll anyone that gets in her way and coincidently, it's always Kaito-nii.

Rin: He survives because he's a robot too. Our creators rebuild him ^ ^.

Len: Fan-made vocaloids are so flattering guys! It also helps our creators to create new ones!

Rin: Yes, Sapph-chan. We are acting to get the character we are portraying. And... we'll try our very best to answer 'em all!

Len: Again with the shota? I did admit that I am cute but never a shota, right?

Rin: Uh-huuuuh... Yey~! You love oranges too, Sapph-chan? Kyaa~! I love you too!

Len: Um... let's continue

Rin: Next is from OtakuGirl347

Len: And... she has three letters for us...

"Awesome :D

I LOVE ORANGES TOO~! :D

Rin-chaaaaaaaan~...yeah, I'm not done with you yet. (I'M A YURI FANGIRL) Have you ever kissed Miku? In one video, your faces were so close, and you guys almost kissed...until it changed to another picture(DAMMIT).

Len-kun...I wonder...what's wrong with being a shota? You're cute! Except in the "Psychotic Love Song". You looked cool! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKIN' CUTE. I WISH I COULD HUG YOU TWO.

...Mostly Rin though X3

Okay Rinny-Rin, what do you think of Miku? NO LIES! I shall send over a lie detector.

Len-Len...I am no fan of Shounen-ai, so I shall not ask you any questions...for now.

-OtakuGirl"

Rin: Kyaa~! Another orange lover! *starts to become gloomy* I would never kiss Miku-onee chan. We would never.

Len: Being shota mean being a little kid which I am not. And, thanks for your support:)

Rin: Miku is my big sis. That's it.

Len: O-kay! Thanks for asking! Next!

Rin: From... NyaNyaa-Chama

"Finally something like this has been made! :D

To both of you: what are some of the favorite songs that you have sang, either together or alone? And if you had to pick a different character item, what would you pick and why?"

Len: Together would be... um... when we sang Romeo and Cinderella, I guess...

Rin: I love my song, Daughter of Evil. It shows me!

Len: I prefer the Servant of Evil.

Rin: I wanna have my own orange machine! As a character item!

Len: That's not even real.

Rin: In my world it does.

Len: *sighs* I want a soccer ball as a character item.

Rin: Why a soccer ball?

Len: I have no idea.

Rin: ... Next!

Len: From... OtakuGirl347

"It's from Yo! I wanna ask Rin-Rin and Len-Len!

Rin-Rin: Would you date Miku? I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE LEN AND CRAP. JUST ANSWER THE FREAKIN' QUESTION.

Len-Len: Errr...Yeah, you're cute(BUT I THINK RIN IS CUTER). If you saw another pair of twins in a romantic relationship, what would you do?"

Rin: I will not date Miku!

Len: Yeah, yeah. I am cute. If I saw twins? Isn't that... disturbing?

Rin: *shrugs Len's stomach*

Len: OW!

Rin: Next!

Len: And please... the last one for now... OUCH! My gut...

Rin: Sure, Lenny! It;s from... ilooovejirachi

Len: *ouch* t-thanks for asking!

Rin: Yep!

"yay they replied ^^

ok what are your favourite Vocaloid songs sung by 1. yourself, 2. by each other and 3. by any other vocaloid. covers included ^^"

Rin: Of course we will! Like I said, Daughter of Evil.

Len: S-servant of evil! ow...

Rin: Together with Len? Um... Romeo and Cinderella...

Len: Same!

Rin: By another vocaloid? Um... World is mine by Kaito-nii.

Len: Uh... Cantarella by Kaito-nii too...

Rin: So... as Lenny requested, we'll answer the questions next time! See ya!

Len: Y-yeah... my gut still hurts...

Rin: You're fault. Bye! 


	8. Yey! They're Friends Again!

Rin: *enters* Morning!

Len: Hey guys!

Rin: We are totally back since Len recovered from his stomach ache ^ ^.

Len: Don't ever do that again, please.

Rin: Sure! If you don't piss me~

Len: *shivers*

Rin: I'll read the first letter! It's from, MiZukO-AbuRaMe!

**Another fifteen queeestions~~ (get shot)**

**To Rin:**

**1. Who is your favorite fellow Vocaloid? (except Len, we know you love him...)**

**2. Er... now it's about you and Kaito... what did you and Kaito EXCACTLY do in a PV of 'SPICE!'? Since somehow it's look... perverted? And I just want to know what truly happen...**

**3. Which one do you prefer, your usual costume or your append costume?**

**4. You've played in a lot of PV, right? so, which one of the PV is your favorite? (For a PV with Rin only. No Len allowed this time...)**

**5. Well, what's the most irritating thing about Len?**

**To Len:**

**1. Now it's your turn! Who's your favorite fellow Vocaloid? (except Rin, of course...)**

**2. For the song 'Cantarella', there are 2 well-known PVs. Which one do you like better?**

**3. I've also seen a lot of PV you played (and that's one of my weapon to spread the Vocaloid Fever to my whole school~), and which one is your favorite? (Len only PV, not a duet with Rin!)**

**4. Are you truly the professor in the PV of 'Kokoro/Kiseki'?**

**5. Nooow~~ what is Rin's worst trait in your opinion?**

**To both of you:**

**1. Some of the PVs are showing you two as someone in different age, for example: Len looks like a 10 years old in 'Arashi no Yokan', there are two Rins with different age in 'Ryoukai Fusion - Meltdown', and both of you look more like adult in 'siGrE'. How did you guys do that? I know that it's not only some make ups, since it's impossible for make up to grow you taller and shorter...**

**2. I recently sing 'siGrE' for a Japanese Awards Singing Contest in my town... (even though I lost after experiencing a failed audio. stupid speaker and cheater judges!) and for practice, I searched for the PV. then, I saw the cover version by Kaito and Meiko. Some of the viewer said that the song fits them more than you guys. Do you two agree with that?**

**3. There are a lot of parodies and fanmade PVs for your PVs... so, did you guys also act in those one? (like in the 'Ore Wa Rodoororaa - Daughter of Evil Version')**

**4. Eto~~ which one is your favorite PV stared by both of you?**

**5. Eh... in the PV of 'Romeo to Cinderella' by Kuroha Ai, did Rin's 'Papa' slap you that hard, Len? and did Rin really jumped from the 2nd floor? if so, is it taking only 1 take for that part (when Rin jumped down)? Or is it taken several times (because Rin afraid to jump or because Len failed to catch her)?**

**That's all for now... expect another 15 questions from me later~ (kicked)**

Rin: I am first! Well, my fave vocaloid would be Luka! Plus, she's caring ^ ^ We did nothing! Dude, a PV is a PV.

Len: I am glad you finally realised that, Rin.

Rin: Want another stomach ache, dear Lenny?

Len: Shutting up.

Rin: Anyways, my usual costume still rocks! And the append is pretty cool too... My favourite PV would be Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown-.

Len: ...

Rin: The most irritating thing about Len is that he's too kind. And I am totally mean! We're totally different which is why I don't like it!

Len: Like yin and yang?

Rin: Plus, he's smart. That's why he's irritating.

Len: Hey!

Rin: Your turn!

Len: My favourite fellow vocaloid besides Rin is Meiko. She's fun to with! She's like a real sister to me too.

Rin: Yeah right.

Len: I like the first one. And as for my favourite PV, it would be Discotheque Love. In Kokoro, since a lot of PVs showed that I am the scientist, then, I guess it's really is me.

Rin: ...

Len: Rin's worst trait is probably being jealous and her ego.

Rin: Me? Jealous? You're crazy, Len.

Len: Not yet.

Rin: And as for your eleventh question, it depends on the song and how the fans understand it.

Len: For the twelfth, we agree but—

Rin: Nuh-uh! NO WAY! Ours is waaaaaaay too awesome!

Len: *face palms* There goes her ego.

Rin: What was that, Lenny?

Len: Nothing.

Rin: Well, not yet. But it would be nice to try one!

Len: Um... Trick and Treat.

Rin: Yep! I love that song too, Len!

Len: We had to take a hundred takes to perfect that PV. I mean, the song's too dramatic.

Rin: Oh, and thanks for asking~!

Len: Next question is from Jenna the Writer. 

**How come you always die? I mean you ALWAYS die like every PV. What was your favorite PV?**

Rin: We always die since it's what the creators always thinks about.

Len: Death?

Rin: Yep. And our favourite PV, like mentioned in the first question, is Trick and Treat. Len: Going on, next is from OtakuGirl347

***Large gasp* But Riiiiiin! You x Miku is cute! *Cough* Cuter than Len and Kaito *Cough cough***

**Uhhhh...I actually only have one question.**

**If Meiko, Kaito, or Miku makes breakfast, what would it taste like? (Due to their obsession, I say Meiko is sake, Kaito is ice cream, and Miku is leek)**

**I want a hug from you guys too!**

**'Kay, see ya!**

**-OtakuGirl**

Rin: Dearest fan, Miku-onee chan and I is so not dating.

Len: Yeah. She's dating Kaito-nii.

Rin: Wait till she hears what you just said, Len.

Len: I am kidding!

Rin: The breakfast they would serve is gonna be so... what's the right word...

Len: Disturbing?

Rin: Yes, Len!

*hugz OtakuGirl347*

Len: Thanks for asking!

Rin: Next is from... Nacchan Sakura

**Heyyaa! It's meh again 8D did ya two miss me? I guess not. Heh.**

**Question~! Rin-chan, have you ever.. feel.. 'jealous' because there's another yellow-themed vocaloid beside you? Like.. Neru and Lily.**

**And Len-chan! I think you're cuter if you wear a dress like in Imitation Black PV. (Not to mention that I like the threesome pairing too lmao) wanna play crossdress with me? :D *evil smile***

**Futari tomo! Do some 'fanservice' for me pls? :3 LOL I sounds so pervy. But rlly. Do it. Now. Or...**

**I'll make sure you two will never eat orange or banana anymore... *devil smile***

Rin: We missed fans who always asks ^ ^. And... I am not really jealous about that...

Len: *coughyeahrightcough*

Rin: What's that, Len?

Len: I coughed. Anyway, I don't cross dress for no reason!

Rin: I don't wanna! Next!

Len: Rin, you are so harsh.

Rin: Len, you wanna cross dress?

Len: Next!

Rin: It's from Lala-Rin-Len !

**Awwww~**

**Yiha~**

***run to the Road Roller***

**Uh Yea...Guy i saw you two in the Caramel Dance eating the Road Roller... xD**

**It was so cute of you two.**

**x3**

**So... Question for Lenny~**

**Do you like your nicknames? Like Lenny, Len-Len or Angelboy? xD'**

***laugh***

**I'm sure you hate to be a shota right? So in you Append form you looks so yummy~ x3 And i love the new Soundless Voice... /3**

**Questions for Rinny**

**Do you like rabbits? 'cuz you have a ribbon like a rabbit...(everyone says that)**

**And in the Spice PV from Len he had a white rabbit so i thought it was refer to you... is this right?**

**Question for both**

**So, do you guys like Rui and Rei? (They are cute to me 'cuz they are a fanmade from you two cuties~ x3)**

**But i love you guys the most x333 So awsome and give me everytime a goosebumb when i hear your songs~ x3 I want to go to japan too but i'm low of munny... q3q *sniffs***

**You two like Fanfics? ;D Or do you like Fanfics of you two? xD**

***laugh***

**So cya~ :D**

Rin: Whoa. Eat a road roller?

Len: On with the questions, I kinda don't like nicknames. It's so awkward.

Rin: Suuuure Lenny!

Len: Yes, I am not a shota. And, thank you that you liked our Append outfits!

Rin: Do I really look like a rabbit? *touches ribbon* I really am cute!

Len: It's really cool to have a fanmade me!

Rin: Ditto~!

Len: And I hope you can go to Japan to visit us!

Rin: I don't really like fanfics. Some are so insulting and disturbing.

Len: Agreed.

Rin: Well, ja ne, loyal fan!

Len: Up next is from... Kittyreanne

**Such a cute story!**

**/Waves at Len**

**Hihihi! You're cuute~ /giggle**

**So, uhm... Happy Late Birthday to you two~!**

**Uhm, what else, what else? Ooh. What was your favorite duet to do~? Also, can I have hugs and autographs and trap you two in my basement to force you guys to sing for me?**

**... Ignore my last request..**

**Also, at Rin, on a scale of 1-10 how cute/hot do you think Shota- I mean, Len is?**

**:3 And for Len, which do you like more? Bananas or Rin? ;3**

**Okaay, thanks and bye~ /hug**

Len: Hehehe... thanks... *waves back* Oh, and, to remind you, I am cute not in a shota way!

Rin: You are soooo sensitive when it comes to shota stuff.

Len: Because I am not a shota, Rin.

Rin: Anyways, back to our fan, Thanks!

Len: Yeah! Even though it was like, last year.

Rin: Like stated, our favourite duet song was the Trick and Treat.

Len: Yep! It was so fun to sing!

Rin: Hugs? Sure!

Len: And... autographs... *signs on a paper, then hands over to Rin*

Rin: *signs as well* Here!

Len: Well, we can sing for you.

Rin: But the trapping thing... Well, Len is 9 points shota I-I mean cute.

Len: I like bananas and Rin equally.

Rin: Bye bye! *hugz*

Len: Our next question is from Chiio-chan

**What a cute fanfic~!**

**Rin's super cute and Len's... coughshotacough... XD...**

**Anyway, these two are my fav Vocaloids!~ thanks for seeing that the finally answer some questions other than sing~...**

**But anyway~... Rin, have you ever preferred a bananna over an orange ONCE? At all? What do you think of Mikuo Hatsune? Is he more shota than Le-... L-Lemon... cakes? XD**

**And Len, have you ever liked Neru? Like in a lot of those sickeningly fanmade pairing MMD videos that keep popping up on youtube?**

**Just kill me if you say 'yes', I could neve deal with it. RinxLen 4eva...! XD**

Rin: I know right? I am totally so cuuuute! And indeed, Len is a coughshotacough!

Len: What was that, Rin?

Rin: Nothing!

Len: O-kay... and, thanks! We are flattered by your admiration, dear fan!

Rin: I would never prefer a banana for an orange! Yep, never at all! Mikuo-kun? He is like my bigger brother! And... he doesn't fit to be a shota too... It's more like, coughLencough.

Len: Neru is a friend of mine. And, fan mades are fan mades too.

Rin: Thank you! Next please!

Len: It's from... Saine749!

**Hey! I would like like to ask questions if you don't mind. XD**

**Rin:**

**-what personalities do you have? i mean, sometimes you're like so grumpy, then so nice, and others are clueless. I just wanted to know the real you. XD**

**-so,... how is it that many people say that you're TWINCEST?... it bugs me so much..**

**-if Len ever proposed to you, what would be you're reactions?**

**-in discotheque love, why do you always see Kaito and Gakupo while you did not see Len? Come on, he was trying to get you're attention. =.=**

**Len:**

**-if you were really a real human, i would really have a big crush on you.. TT_TT cause you're such a gentle man. and if Rin is angry, please don't be. Cause, it's just a crush, i don't wanna steal Len from you. XD**

**-my friends are bugging me in these terms "OH MY GOSH! LEN IS SO CUTE!" i try to interfere, but they still keep on talking. How would you feel if Rin didn't listen to you like in discotheque love?**

**-Len, could you please kiss Rin on the cheek to calm her down? i care for Rin's blood pressure XD**

**-Can you visit us here, in Philippines? T^T i would love to see your concert.**

Rin: Of course we don't mind~ Ask anything you want! You wanna know my personalities, ne? One could say that I am a tsundere!

Len: And a coughYANDEREcough.

Rin: I heard that, Lenny!

Len: ...

Rin: I dislike twincest... *reads further* At last! A fan who agrees that twinscest is so not cool! And if Len ever proposed to me? *glares* I'll ignore him for now.

Len: Aw, Rin! You're really mean, you know that!

Rin: I know. Well, I really didn't notice Len because Kaito-nii and Gakupo are really tall people. Compared to Len, you know.

Len: Ouch.

Rin: You're turn~

Len: You'll have a crush on me? *blushes*

Rin: Yeah. Like any other fans. And, it's okay to have a crush on Len. I am never jealous.

Len: *mumbles* yeah right. Anyway, I did admit that I am cute, right? But in a shota way!

Rin: *giggles*

Len: And it's really annoying if Rin wouldn't hear me out. I mean, I am trying to explain here!

Rin: *rolls eyes*

Len: K-kiss Rin? Rin, Would you allow me to?

Rin: ... Sure. Since Saine-chan cares for my BP.

Len: *smiles and kisses Rin* Are you still mad at me?

Rin: *blush* A-a little.

Len: Aw, come on!

Rin: Fine! I forgive you. For the last time, got it?

Len: Yahoooooo! And as for the concert in the Philippines, I'll try and convince our creators. By the way, Saine-chan, I owe you my gratitude for helping me and Rin be okay.

Rin: Yep! Now, I can hug Len without any hesitations!

Len: *lauhgs*Okay. Next question!

Rin: It's from, Ruuya ruu-chan !

**Yayyy! Len kissed rin! XDD *take a pict of them* OMGGG REALLY CUTE AND SWEEEEET ~ *shiny eyes* 8D**

**but.. Lenny, why didn't you kiss rin in her lips? Rinny, please don't be mad at him anymore! And DON'T REJECT IT *glare* ;3**

**oh yeah, i want to ask to rinny! Well, what was your feeling when len kissed you in adolescence PV? ;D**

**and both of you! In the ichiru no negai PV, there was a scene of your past when rin as a bird, and len as a guy or what, i forgot!**

**I'm curious, and I want to watch it.. Give me a link of that PV, please? :)**

**anyway, thanks for replying! I love you two! X3 *hug rinxlen tightly***

Len: Thanks for asking! And, I didn't kissed her lips because... she doesn't like it. Right, Rin?

Rin: Uh-huh. Not until Were 16.

Len: But were robots.

Rin: True.

Len: So that means...

Rin: You can't kiss my lips.

Len: *sulks*

Rin: Well, maybe just a 0.1 second peck on the cheek since the fan requested it.

Len: *face beams*

Rin: *chu~!* There you go!

Len: *blushes*

Rin: When Len kissed me in Adolescence? Ii freaked me out at first since we've just grown and all, right?

Len: Yep.

Rin: We'll try to search for a link. We'll TRY okay?

Rin and Len: We love you too! *hugs back*

Len: O-kay! That's the last one for now!

Rin: Sorry to keep you waiting, for the other fans whose questions were not yet answered.

Len: Yeah. We're so busy. Like new projects and all.

Rin: Stressful. Anyways see ya next time, guys~!

Len: And have a great day!


	9. AGREED!

Rin: Hey guys~ We are totally back from our loooooooong break!

Len: Yeah! Glad to be back!

Rin: So. On with our questions...

Len: First question is from In-Chan Sakura!

Rin: And here goes her question...

**Hei!hei!^^ i'm here.. AGAIN! yey! *cough* ok..**

thanks for the replied! i love Len kissing Rin.. but please oh PLEASEE! FOR HEAVEN SAKE! RIN KAGAMINE! KISS LEN KAGAMINE ON THE-L-I-P-S! NOW!

oh, and here's the ques! ready to answer! XD

Lenlen :

- first, did you hate Kaito? why?

- second, how many girls had dating with you, (oh, i forgot to told you, my english isn't really good, so~ forgive me?8D)

- third, hold Rin's hand, look at her eyes deep! and say "Daisuki~ as a lover~" NOEWWW! XD

Rinrin :

- Super cool! I'll come to your house! XD let's play dress up and make up! and our target is... Len. hehe~ XD

- Let's take a ride together with your roadroller then! :D

- Want a pic of both of you guys? 8D i have a lot! XD

Both :

- I super love you twoeee tooo! X333 and the author too! ;D

- Oh, yeah. i forgot.. nevermind then..

- I though you two 17 now! :( but if you guys still saying "i'm 14" then! WEE! we're on the same age! my Birthday still 3 months to go though..

- want a presents? :3

- and.., is luka still dating gakupo?

Kay, that's all for now.. LOVE YOU GUYS! include the author~ XD

Len: Hey! Welcome back ^ ^

Rin: Another kiss request, eh?

Len: Um... Rin...

Rin: Yes?

Len: Just this once, please?

Rin: ... Haven't I told you? That I'll kiss your lips when I am 18?

Len: *le sigh* Fine... You're loss, though. *sulks*

Rin: *sighs as well* Fine then. I'll kiss you... but only once!

Len: *beams* R-really?

Rin: *tsundere mode* J-just kiss me already!

Len: Y-yes ma'am!

*insert kiss here*

Len: There!

Rin: S-stop that... *blushes like hell*

Len: I don't hate Kaito-nii... He's like my big bro!

Rin: Hah. Look at the next question.

Len: Huh? *reads* Eh? Um... I-I haven't... besides Rin...

Rin: Ohohohoho~! What a confession!

Len: Meanie!

Rin: *laugh*

Len: *reads* Rin! *holds Rin's hand*

Rin: H-huh?

Len: *eye stare* Rin... Daisuki... as a lover.

Rin: *blush* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?

Len: I am just doing what the fan requested me to do...

Rin: Fudge...

Len: You're turn!

Rin: I know... Yeah, we will! I'll have to time him, though...

Len: What?

Rin: Yey! Let's do it now!

Len: S-stop it!

Rin: You are so weak, Lenny~ Oh, and... I could take a peek at some... ne?

Len: *sigh* And we love you too! Us and from the author!

Rin: Yep!

Len: Uh, yes... we are still 14 'cause we are robots...

Rin: Presents? Yey! I want an orange plushie~

Len: I just gave you one...

Rin: Hm... then the newest road roller would do!

Len: I-I dunno with that... We'll have to ask them later...

Rin: So they are dating...

Len: Beats me.

Rin: Okay~ See ya~

Len: Next is from...

Rin: Rose Rian~

**Dear Len and Rin (Sorry Rin I just wanted to say it in a different order)**

My questions to Rin:

x Rin please forgive Len? He is so cute and look at him! He is trying to say sorry many times! He loves you so much although he won't say it out loud.

x Rin which is your favorite song?

Rin I'm blond myself but I dyed my hair brown but right at the moment my hair is dyed blonde again but it's a bit more..yellow then my original color and I bought a ribbon like you!

Len:  
  
**What is your favorite song?**

Bye Bye!

Rin: Um... sure... And I guess I already forgave him ^ ^

Len: That was so relieving...

Rin: My favourite song is... there's a lot, actually... But this time, I'll choose 'Daughter of Evil'. If that's so then... You can cosplay as me!

Len: My turn... My fav song would be is... Discotheque Love... and See ya!

Rin: Next~

Len: It's from WaterGirl11!

**Back again! Really Rin, you hate them both. Wow, Rin.**

Len - Have a banana spilt *Hands him it*

Rin - Have a lot of oranges *Hands you it*

Both - If you had an older sister, who had the same last name as you and was very kind. What would you to react like?

Yes, I have 2 OC's for Vocaloid, my friend of Chatango helped me with them. Shining is the english singing one and Ngu Kagamine is my Kagamine OC, she is still in the making, but she's gonna be awesome, she's 1 year older than you two. If you two met her, what would you be like?

Rin - Can you really lift Len? If you can, Please do it!

Len: Yey! Banana split~ *gets it* Ah... my favourite...

Rin: Oranges~~~

Rin and Len: Thanks you very much~

Rin: As for your question... I'll be very happy to have a caring big sis like that!

Len: Same here! *munches on the banana split*

Rin: If we met her... that would be cool! Right, Lenny?

Len: Yep!

Rin: And yes, I can lift my dear brother~ *carries Len*

Len: What the-? H-hey! This is embarrassing! Put me down!

Rin: Whatever you say... *drops Len*

Len: OWW!

Rin: Oops. Sorry.

Len: N-next , anyway... [ouch! My back!]

Rin: It's from blackbloodbaby~

**Uhh I should of reviwed earlier... Anyway *Hugs Len and gives Rin a orange***

Len: Ok~ay when you crossdress do you...like it? -shot-

In the servent of evil did you find it weird that you served your own sister? Oh and cherrys own bananas. Sorry!

Rin: Would you die for Len?

And what is up with your addiction to oranges?

In any gory PV's do you get nightmares after watching it? 'Coz the guy that plays the Joker died after taking a overdose of pills to help him sleep, coz his role was really degrading.

Both of you: HOW DO YOU BOTH HAVE A LICENCE TO DRIVE A ROADROLLER? YOU'VE GOTTA BE AROUND SIXTEEN AND YOU ARE ONLY FORTEEN!

Len: Um... *hugs back*

Rin: ORANGE! I am getting a lot lately~

Len: Good for you... Hey! I don't like cross dressing! I am just do it if I really have to! And in the Servant of Evil... it's not that weird... I mean, I always serve Rin... *stares at Rin*

Rin: Whaaaat?

Len: Cherries own bananas? Ow.

Rin: I think I would die for Lenny since he keeps on dying for me...

Len: *blush* Really, Rin?

Rin: Of course! ^ ^ And oranges are so delicious... that's why!

Len: Again with the oranges...

Rin: Shut it, Len... And sometime... we get eerie nightmares~

Len: I really don't know how Rin does it... I don't drive the road rollers...

Rin: It's my secret~

Len: *sigh* next!

Rin: It's from Emily82~

**YAY thanks for replying!**

Okay, my friend Alyssa wanted me to ask you guys these questions...

Len: what's it like being shota?

Rin: what was it like recording the Daughter of Evil series? :3 

Len: No problem! We have to reply~ And um... I am not a shota! Okay?

Rin: Defensive much... Anyways, recording it was sooo fun!

Len: Ask again~

Rin: Next is from alvinluv~

**Hey you guys! Once again, asking you guys questions makes my world go round!**

Ok, Ok, Ok, questions:

Which one do you think is cuter? Hachune Miku or Tako Luka?

I know PV's are just PV's, but doesn't it make you mad sometimes that your forced to do unwilling things just for entertainment? I mean doing stuff like dying, killing, making love w/ someone you don't necessarily have feelings for, making love with the same sex, cross dressing, the list goes on...

Btw, I saw you all in "let's speak English with Luka!" (one of the CUTEST videos I have ever seen!) Does it still shocks you that on top of speaking good English, Luka can speak better Japanese then you guys?

Oh come on, Len. You're cute and your a shota, period. Embrace it if you have to. It's a compliment that only a few people get, you should be honored. Wouldn't you rather be a cute shota that EVERYONE loves then a unpopular Vocaloid that people barely knows the name or uses? It's either you want the love, fans, and popularity or you don't, Len. Choice is yours.

Rin, I seriously do not know why you're jealous of Miku. She has NOTHING on you! Especially here on FanFiction! Do you know how many stories are on here for just you and Len ALONE? you guys make up the majority of the stories for Vocaloid FanFic. A lot of people think that you and Len are completely awesome, don't let Miku's ego spoil that fact. You're a KAGAMINE, have some pride in that! (No offence to Miku. I do like her and she can have some of my leeks anytime. but I just feel that you, Len, and Luka deserve a whole lot more credit.)

So...is Green still the enemy?

Are you willing to kill so that your twin would only have feelings of love for you only? (basically I'm asking would you go "yandere mode" for your twin if all circumstances were forcing you to.) I want a sincere and heartfelt answer.

Have you ever had an embarrassing moment? Tell me about it and be truthful!

Rin: Ah! Too long! Len! Read it!

Len: Great... *reads* It's a pleasure answering it!

Rin: Miku-nee is cute... Luka is beautiful~

Len: I agree... Miku-nee looks like a kid... Luka looks matured...

Rin: You sure are right... But it's for our fellow fans~ *dramatic wave insert here*

Len: ... I agree with Rin, though...

Rin: Of course you agree... You ALWAYS agree with me...

Len: Good point...

Rin: Yep! Luka is good!

Len: Agreed. *shocked* Oh no... I agreed again...

Rin: *giggles*

Len: I am not a shota!

Rin: coughINDENIALcough

Len: I heard that, Rin!

Rin: My... you're so defensive when it comes to shota thingy...

Len: Because I am not!

Rin: Forget the shota crap... going on...

Len: I did admit I am cute, right? So, that stops ther—

Rin: Len. Shut up.

Len: Sorry...

Rin: And... I do agree that we, I and Len are more popular than Miku-nee... She has to accept that fact... But she's still our enemy!

Len: Yeah! Yellow pwns green!

Rin: That's the spirit! Maybe I'll go yandere... But I'll torture Len... *evil smile*

Len: WHAT? And here I am going yandere mode killing the person that'll take you away from me!

Rin: *guilty look* H-huh? You would do that for me?

Len: Of course.

Rin: *smiles* Sorry, Len~

Len: *sigh* Apology accepted.

Rin: Yey~

Len: I'll be honest, the most embarrassing moment when Rin carries me around!

Rin: But you look cute!

Len: ...

Rin: The most embarrassing moment was when I... um... I don't really think I had one...

Len: When you're road roller got towed... you told me that's your embarrassing experience...

Rin: LEN! Shhh! It's suppose to be our secret...

Len: Crap! I forgot...

Rin: It's okay... I told Miku, Luka and Meiko you're embarrassing moment... So, we're pretty even~

Len: .

Rin: Thanks~ Next~

Len: It's from OtakuGirl347.

**Keiko: I feel kinda bad for hacking.**

Kaiko: Just shut up and ask them.

Keiko: 'Kay. Rin, have you ever been in an accident? ...You're cruel Kaiko.

Kaiko: Who cares! I'm awesome! Oh, and Len, JUST ADMIT THAT YO'RE A SHOTA AND IT'LL BE OVER WITH DAMMIT. Getting freakin' tired of the "Len's a shota!" crap.

Keiko: Are these enough questions? I quit.

Kaiko: Bye-bye!

Rin: Um... hey guys... I have never been in an accident...

Len: A miracle since you're riding a road roller without a licence...

Rin: Whatever...

Len: I am not a shota. That's the end of it.

Rin: Uh-huuuuuh... Anyways, see ya later, guys~ Next Please!

Len: Last question for the day... Please?

Rin: Fine. Since I am a bit sleepy...

Len: Thanks... anyway, it's from, Flashlight QUEEN!

**HEY! Skipping right to the question...**

Rin and Len, what song (a popular song in english) represents yourself, and your sister/brother. Don't worry, I won't judge you if your related ;)

And alot of people asked for a kiss from Len to Rin, but in my asking for you two to kiss each other, you CAN'T get away! On the lips... BOTH OF YOU! NOW!

Love you!

-Rinno.

Rin and Len: Hey!

Rin: As for your question... I don't know... We haven't checked out some English songs yet...

Len: Yep.

Rin: Again with the kiss? Man, oh man!

Len: I am in a hurry, so... *a quick kiss*

Rin: *blush* D-don't be so sudden!

Len: Well, that's all! And, we love you too, Rinno!

Rin: *punches Len's arm playfully* Yep! Till next time guys!

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update~ I am kinda busy with school stuff and all~ Thanks for all your praises, guys!)**


	10. Sorry! We Decline!

**(A/N: Please! Please please please forgive me! I've been out for a long time, I know... I had my finals and I am finally going to be a freshman! Yey! In high school I mean... Getting out in middle school is hard =_= And so... here's the 10****th**** chappie!)**

**

* * *

**

*Both Rin and Len enters:*

Rin: *stretches* Hey! Morning guys!

Len: Hey! Sorry if we were gone for weeks... or maybe months... we just finished school and guess what? Spring break is here!

Rin: So, we squeezed in some time to answer your questions!

Len: First things first. First question is from VocalRaynbow!

**I have some questions of my own, if that's alright. owo**

**Rin, what do you think of Kaito? (Isn't he delicious? fufufu~) You're adorable, you know that? Really cute~ Oh yes, and would you do a cute homage to Sailor Moon? Please? ;w; I'll give you an orange ice pop!**

**Len, well... I don't really like you. Your voice is kind of obnoxious. But um... What's your favorite candy? Drink? I can't think of anything to ask you. orz**

**Also, do you two play Pokemon? If so, do you have Pikachus? So cuuute~**

Rin: Of course it's okay to ask questions, my dear fan!

Len: Yup! Keep 'em coming!

Rin: Kaito-nii? He's really stupid when it comes to ice cream! He can really be caring too! And of course I am adorable, aren't I, Lenny?

Len: *sigh* Cute as ever.

Rin: Eh? Sure! Anything for oranges!

Len: My turn! *reads and somehow gets depressed* I-it's okay not to like me and all... I mean, everyone has their opinion, right? *nervous laugh*.

Rin: You okay Len?

Len: Yeah, sure. Anyway, my favourite candy would be mint, I guess. Drinks would be banana shake.

Rin: Well, we sometimes play Pokemon. If we're too bored to do anything, that is.

Len: Yeah, I have one. Though Rin got it from me. *stares at Rin*

Rin: What? It's every girls dream!

Len: Yeah right, sis.

Rin: Next!

Len: It's from Account.x!

**Hi Lenny & Rinny~ ( Look, I'm sweet cuz I put Lenny first ^^ )**

**How are you 2 doing?**

**I made Chocobanana's yesterday, want some, Len?**

**And I have Dutch Blend Tea, which tastes like Oranges! Do you want some, Rin?**

**Anyways...**

**I'm going to ask and dare you a few things!**

**Lenny; Kiss Rin on her mouth. With Tongue. And if you reject I show you my yandere side and you'll probaly get nailrippered. And you'll disappear. And you'll get killed. But first tortured. *Tsundere side again* Both;**

**Anyways, If you 2 weren't mirror images or twins or whatever you want to be, would you 2 be in luvree? =3. And if not, LEN GO OUT ON A DATE WITH MEH? PLZ? ;_;!**

**Rinny; I dare you to sit on Len's lap, the whole chapter long and you 2 be romantic! Or else... The same thing what will happen to Len if he rejects will happen to you ^^.**

**I'M JUST KIDDING WITH THE TORTURE AND KILL THING! Buttt... You'll never know ^^;**

**Marena Kyoki~ ( Koji is still sleeping . That's my little twin brother. I'm Kyoki~ )**

Rin and Len: Hey! Nice meeting you!

Rin: We're doing fine! Thanks for asking!

Len: Chocobananas? Sure! Anything with bananas!

Rin: As long as it's an orange! Sure! Thanks~

Len: Eh? A French Kiss?

Rin: Hey! This is isn't part of the contract!

Len: S-s-so-so-sorry, dear fan... but I humbly decline... Please be understanding, we're still fourteen!

Rin: Fourteen forever!

Len: I guess yes... Rin's cute!

Rin: Wha-? *blushes*

Len: *fidgets*

Rin: I am really getting the goosebumps with this reader!

Len: ...

Rin: Um... *Stands up and sits on Len's lap* For the whole question!

Len: M-man, you're heavy... How many oranges are you eating a day?

Rin: Excuse me?

Len: Nothing.

Rin: Anyways, thanks for asking... I guess.

Len: *has a hard time breathing* N-next question p-please!

Rin: Oh, yeah, forgot. *stands up and returns to seat*

Len: *inhales and exhales*

Rin: Next is from... OtakuGirl347!

**YAY! MY QUESTIONS WERE ANSWERED! :D**

**'Kay then Rin. I'll leave you alone. Just take this basket of oranges.**

**Len, same for you. Take the basket of bananas.**

**Ummm...what would you guys do if the Road Roller was broken, the oranges are sold out, and the bananas were sold out too? Would you freak out? ...Dang. Now I remember this really annoying song now. Whatever.**

**-OtakuGirl**

Len: Of course! Questions need answers!

Rin: Eh? Thanks!

Len: Whoa! For me? Cool! Thanks!

Rin and Len: That's end of the world!

Len: We're gonna be more than freaked out!

Rin: More like... WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Len: Calm down, sis.

Rin: Right. Next is from... Bluejay92!

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH the second question pissed me off. Dx It is not clearly stated whether they are a couple, mirror images, or twins. Crypton said you may view them however you wish. NOOOO, they do not have to look 99.99% alike to be mirror images. They just have to look similar.**

Rin and Len: Agreed, dear fan. We solemnly agree on you there.

Rin: Next question~!

Len: It's from... VocaloidSinger!

**awehh :D thanks for answering**

**LEN CHAN :D I DIED WHEN YOU KISSED MY CHEEK -/ /-**

**so anyways ask...**

**LEN WHAT THE HELL... YOU DIDN'T KISS HER D:**

**COMMON! :D EVERYONE WANTS IT!**

**Just a peck on the lips! please?**

**RIN! JUST LET HIM! EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE IT :D**

**ITS SO CUTEEEE, common a peck on the lips can't hurt ya. can it?**

**Len : what was your favoutire duet you sang with Rin?**

**Rin : Whats your favourite duet you sang with Len?**

**:) i know you two like each other...**

**i know it :3**

Len: Of course! Like I said, questions need answers! Ah... yes. Hope you enjoyed it.

Rin: *nods*

Len: She's still pissed at me that time! I can't do it, I might get killed!

Rin: Yup! *evil smile*

Len: See?

Rin: Well, to pay that back, sure. I can give him a small peck.

Len: Cool!

Rin: *leans*

Len: *leans*

Kaito: You guys want some ice cream? I am dropping by! I heard that—

Len: BASTARD!

Rin: Hi Kaito-nii!

Kaito: Whoa. What's with you Len? I just heard you guys we're answering some fan questions!

Rin: yea, yes we are.

Len: And you interrupted a precious moment!

Kaito: Sorry! I'll just leave the ice cream in the fridge and leave!

Rin: Okay! Bye!

Kaito: Sure! Ja ne~

Len: Dammit...

Rin: Okay... Len, the question is for you!

Len: Sure, whatever. My duet with Rin? It's Romeo and Cinderella.

Rin: We're pretty much the same in answer! ^ ^

Len: Okay! Next!

Rin: From... mooy

**Dah. :D**

**I love this. x3**

Rin and Len: Aw! We love you too!

Len: Next is from... 12!

**One question for both you: what was it like singing the following: Cantarella, Magnet, Migikata no chou...**

**Additional question for both of you: Do either of you think, based on the lyrics, that Adolescence is a bit of a prequel to the Aku no Monogatari(Series of Evil/Evil Series)?**

**To Rin-san: Try to forgive your bro or at least meet 3/4 of the way with a brother-sister hug(sorry bout the fluff overload)...**

**To Len-san: Surprise Rin with a gift if want her to forgive you or at least smile/be happy with you...**

**Well...that's it. Oh, and...*gives Rin and Len Bananas and Oranges***

Rin: Believe, it was hard.

Len: Yeah. Twenty shooting per week.

Rin: I guess so... It is kind of connected.

Len: Agreed.

Rin: Thanks for your support and advice ^ ^. Me and Lenny are okay now! Right, Len?

Len: Yup. Thanks for the advice! I should do that whenever Rin's mad!

Rin and Len: Thank you!

Len: Next... purple powered angel!

**all right this was a geinus idea 4 questions for the twins yay ok now for questions RIN: how would you best explain why oranges are better than bananas? how do you like your append outfits that were already realsed? can i get a hug 2? out of the PV videos with one is your favorite?LEN: why don't you like it when people call you a shota? whats your best reason that bananas are better than oranges? whats your favorite PV that you made? can i get a hug from you 2? :3 do your apend outfit as well? (evil grin) i dare you to kiss rin for at least 10 seconds FOR BOTH:will you guys come to california for your concerts?ive always wanted to meet you guys .i hope you'll get a chance to anwser them. please and thanks -purplepoweredangel:D**

Rin: Yup. It is a good idea ^ ^. Oranges are way better because... They're juicer! Try beating that Len!

Len: You really love competitions...

Rin: My append outfit rock! I really liked it! As expected from our creators! And, sure! You can hug me! *hugs* My fave PV video is I Like You, I Love You ^ ^

Len: Because a shota roughly translates 'kid' which I am not!

Rin: Yeah right!

Len: Hush up Rin! Anyway, bananas are better because they're sweeter and not acidic. How's that Rin?

Rin: I-I won't accept defeat yet, Len.

Len: Like you always do... My fave PV would be Discotheque Love. And sure with hugs! *hugs* Like what Rin said, my append outfit is awesome!

Rin: But...

Len: To pay Kaito's interruption!

Rin: Whatever! *kisses Len for the whole 9.9 seconds*

Len: ...

Rin: There! Done. No more kisses!

Len: You're a kill joy, you know?

Rin: Yup. Yes I am.

Len: We'll try to talk about it with our creators!

Rin: Thanks for asking!

Len: Last question for the day!

Rin: It's from... Indigo Demon!

**Yay! Finally I'm back! Dear Rin-Rin, why do you always wear a big white ribbon? I'm not complaining, CAUSE YOU LOOK CUTE THAT WAY! But my guy friends said you look pretty, cute and a lolicon. Ever seduce someone Rin? There's a lot of handsome guys here, and you can give me your cellphone no. and i can call you, if Lentheadorableshota broke up with you and marries Miku,Meiko,Neru,Luka,Haku or any other vocaloids who everyone says pretty and has more popularity than you. Oh and are you really a tsundre? just asking! For Lenny-kins, why do you always wear your hair in a ponytail? also i'm not complaining CAUSE YOU LOOK ADORABLE THAT WAY! Some of my girl friends said it made you look handsome, adorably cute and a shotacon who most likely to be raped by pedobears(Kaito or Gakupo). Have you ever thought of having coughsexcough with Rin? Have you ever had a wet dream about her? have you ever wished you're a human and can get Rin to be pregnant and have children? You guys are transforming in KAGAMINE APPEND! Did you guys liked your costumes? Oh and are you really a yandre, Len? j-j-just asking! oh and one last question to both of you: In Lolicon Meltdown, who licked Rin's neck and was having naughty thoughts about her? And why is he in jail? KYAAA! IS IT LEN WHO ONCE VIRTUALLY RAPED HER IN SPICE! OR KAITO WHO ONCE BECAME RIN'S BOYFRIEND AND CRUSH IN SOME PVs? *Lovely dovey eyes* PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR I'LL STEAL YOUR ROADROLLER! It must be fun driving a roadroller to school...(World domination plan #59) oh and p.s. if you answer my questions, i'll give Rin a trunkload of oranges and 1000 ways to torture Len and for Len, a trunkload of bananas and 1000 ways how to get on Rin's good side and of course, at least make her his girlfriend. Tee hee! =3 =3 =3 =3**

Rin and Len: Welcome back!

Rin: Yup! Except when I sleep, of course! I really am cute! I guess I have to turn them down... I don't really seduce too!

Len: Come on guys! I am not a shota! And that's final!

Rin: Sure, whatever, yada yada yada.

Len: ...

Rin: I'll kill Lenny if he break ups with me and replace me~ *really evil smile*

Len: I would never with that look on her face...

Rin: ^ ^

Len: I don't know... my creator just placed it there...

Rin: Now, now Len. Ignore the word shota and let's move on.

Len: Sure.

Rin: ...

Len: Nope. Not really. I am not planning to do 'that' to her.

Rin: ...

Len: What? Hell no!

Rin: ...

Len: Well, I guess I've wished that once...

Rin: Yah. Our append was awesome!

Len: Agreed! I am not a yandere though...

Rin: It wasn't Len! Please enough with those thoughts!

Len: For the last time. I didn't rape her in Spice! Virtually or reality!

Rin: Of course! We did answered it, right?

Len: Yup.

Rin: Agreed, road rollers are perfect for World DOMINATION!

Len: Oh god. Her Yandere side...

Rin and Len: Thanks for everything!

Rin: Especially the book to torture Lenny ^ ^

Len: What?

Rin: Well! Time to wrap things up!

Len: Hey—Um, yeah! See you guys later!

Rin: Bye bye! ^ ^

* * *

**A/N Then again... I am sorry for updating for so long! I had my exams yada yada yada... Also... sorry if not all the question are answered... I have a splitting headache! Anyways, that is all ^ ^ Thanks for yer support dear readers!**


	11. Sorry for The Unanswered Questions

Rin: *enters* Morning everyone~!

Len: *jogs in* Hey!

Rin: I am ready for the questions Len! Get 'em from the mailbox please~

Len: Just did. *drops the letters on the coffee table*

Rin: Thanks~!

Len: Okay. First letter is from OtakuGirl347!

**Yay! I got a hug from THE Kagamine twins! ...Or was it Rin? Or Len? I'M CONFUSED!**

**Ah. Well, isn't Kaito WAY taller than Miku? Question that's been on my mind for a while.**

**M'kay, bye-bye!**

**-OtakuGirl**

Rin and Len: It was a pleasure!

Rin: Yup~! Kaito-nii is taller than Miku-nee!

Len: And your question was now answered! Bye bye!

Rin: next is from... Chiio-chan!

**Yaaaaay~! XD**

**My question has been answered.. I'll happily wait for my turn next time~! XD**

**Rin, I depicted you as a half-German, half-Japanese girl in "Project: VOCALOID."**

**What do you think about the story so far?**

**And Len... *smiles* you're so totally cute... but not in the shota way, but you're cuter than Piko, to be honest. XD**

**How much do you love Rinny-chans? ^_^**

**Oh, and can you pleeeeease shout "I hate Neru" REAAAAAALLY LOUD so I can feel better? *starts crying* I accidentally watched another NeruxLen MMD video again... *Sobs in corner*.**

Rin: *smiles* Of course it's answered! We would not like to our fans disappointed!

Len: Agreed!

Rin: Eh~? Really? Lenny, Do I look like a German?

Len: *is busy with the letters* Huh? Uh, yeah.

Rin: A cute German?

Len: Yeah...

Rin: Yey~! Thanks Len!

Len: Of course sis!

Rin: Story? What story? *she can really be dense sometimes*

Len: You're hopeless... anyway, yes! A fan who agrees with me! I owe you my thanks!

Rin: *sigh*

Len: How much? Let's see... a hundred and ten percent?

Rin: Hm?

Len: Shout wha? Well, I don't wanna hurt Neru's feelings but... our fans comes first! *fist in the air*

*PAUSE OF SILENCE*

Len: I-I hate Neru!

Rin: She said louder!

Len: What?

Rin: Fan's order.

Len: Here goes nothing... I HATE NERU! *inhales exhale*

Rin: Whoa. Talk about—

Len: Next!

Rin: It's from... Saine749! Len! Read this one! It's too long...

Len: Sure thing. *grabs the letter*

**WAAAH! Thank you for replying to my message! \(^o^)/**

**i don't like it when you guys fight. X(**

**i'm also a tsundere yandere girl, Rin. You're not alone XD**

**weee~ If you ever got fights, I'll be there to unify you. XDD**

**[InnocentJester-san! You can always come to me if you problems :DD]**

**Len! Rin's right, you're too kind. ^_^''' you have to defend yourself sometimes you know..**

**Okay! I'll ask questions, again ^O^**

**For Rin:**

**• besides oranges, what is your most liked fruit?**

**• road rollers are AWESOME! did Kaito ever wonder why he's always hit by your road roller? I think he should make a New Year's Resolution: Look both ways before taking each step. I care about each and everyone's health. XDD**

**• I loove oranges too. Citric Acid makes my life SWEET. How many oranges do you eat a day? [an orange a day lets Rinny to stay XDD ]**

**• do you like pastries? 'Cause i'll become a patissiere for you if you want pastries. XD**

**For Len:**

**• Len! I'm so happy you like Discotheque Love! XDD**

**• I like bananas but my mom buys to much which makes me grew tired of it. I want banana muffins! XDD how many bananas do you consume in a day? [a banana a day makes Len super duper okay! XDD]**

**• what do you do in your free time?**

**• how would you react if Rin wore a dress for you?**

**For Rin and Len:**

**• what is your favorite song that you sang solo?**

**• which character in Vocaloid you want to have a duet with but never sang with that character before?**

**• what instrument do you want to play?**

**Thank you for EVERYTHING! XDD**

**[InnocentJester-san, you don't have to answer questions if you're tired. take a rest when you need one. :D]**

Rin and Len: You're welcome!

Len: Yeah... I hate fights too.

Rin: Cool! Someone who shares my attitude~

Len: *chuckles* we'll be expecting, pacifier!

Rin: *giggles*

Len: Good pint though. I guess I am the nice kind right?

Rin: Too nice kind. Try being mean like me, Len.

Len: ... I'll try.

Rin: Fruit? Let's see... any citric?

Len: Just like bananas, Rin.

Rin: No way. Anyways, I totally agree on you there! Kaito-nii is such an awesome sample for my road rollers! *evil smile*

Len: Oh dear.

Rin: You do? Cool~! We are so gonna be friends! Pastries~? Hm... not that I hate it but... I guess not. I just love oranges better ^ ^. But it would be cool if you would be pati— patishe— patti—

Len: Patissier.

Rin: Geek. Patissier!

Len: What?

Rin: Next question is for you, Lenny.

Len: Oh it's nothing, Saine! I really like that song! It's so upbeat!

Rin: She hates bananas~

Len: What? No! No she doesn't! She just grew tired of it. That's all.

Rin: Still. It's the same!

Len: *sighs heavily* let's see... I consume at least 30, I guess.

Rin: And I consume 40 oranges! Beat that Len!

Len: I am not competing with you! Anyway, in my free time... well, I play video games, Google myself and... trying to find ways to beat Miku!

Miku: *a wild Miku appeared!* Hey!

Rin: How the he-?

Len: I am just kidding Miku-nee!

Miku: Good to hear. *exits*

Rin: ... That was random.

Len: Yeah... back to the questions, probably, I would react shocked at first then... I would probably... blush.

Rin: Ty-pi-cal!

Len: Whatever.

Rin: Like we said, we kinda like Romeo and Cinderella, right?

Len: She asked solo.

Rin: Oh. It would be... I like a lot actually.

Len: Me too.

Rin: Hm... a duet with Neru would be new~!

Len: I guess a duet with Meiko would not be bad.

Rin: I wanna play the guitaaaar~!

Len: Electric guitar for me.

Rin and Len: You are always welcome!

(InnocentJester: Sure thing! Oh and, thanks!)

Len: Next question!

Rin: It's from... Scarlet-Sapphire.1001.

**Hey! Thanks for answering my questions! :D**

**Yeah, Yeah, I know you're robots, but the fans who know that too also don't seem to even think about that. Just had to clarify it, maybe more for my own satisfaction than anything.**

**1: Huh, didn't even think about that. Is that why Kaito always seems naive to me? He keeps getting rebuilt? Because you'd think that being run over with a FREAKING steam roller might destroy his brain, and his current memories, so they need to reset him too?**

**2: (Question not found) Nope, you answered that one fine.**

**3: You know though, even if you're just acting... Isn't it a mite disconcerting to watch each other (mostly poor Len) die all the time? I know I'd be sick after watching anyone get guillotined like Len in Servant of Evil.**

**So... Yup, I think I'm done. Just a little curious about some little technicalities is all. This one was not nearly as long as my other one. Thank goodness.**

**Have fun answering all the questions you're getting!**

**Sapph**

Len: No problem!

Rin: Really? Fans didn't know that we're robots?

Len: No, Rin. They want us human.

Rin: Oh. That would be great. To be a human and all...

Len: Same here.

Rin: Yup! A perfect reason for us to call him... "Kaito-nii wa bakaaaaa~!" *giggles*

Len: Actually, he had his memories saved on a file.

Rin: I was just kidding. He was made to be stupid!

Len: I guess someone is going to have a big tantrum later...

Kaito: *a wild Kaito appeard?* I am not made to be stupid! It was the road rollers' fault!

Rin: Jeez... another random character?

Len: *sigh* See ya, Kaito. *shoves Kaito to the exit*

Kaito: Hey! I ain't done ye—

Rin: back to our questions, I kinda agree on you there, Sapph. I mean, I /sometimes/ pity Len dying all the time.

Len: At last you showed some concern.

Rin: What was that?

Len: Nothing.

Rin: Okay! Ask again!

Len: See ya!

Rin: Next is... rin-chan123!

**Okay, I gotta lotta questions up, I'll let Len go first.**

**1. In the music video Kokoro, how can one teenager create a whole robot? Then the robot sorta dies, and how can robots really die?**

**2. If you could be anyone besides yourself or Rin, who would you be?**

**3. Do you wish you could marry Rin? I know you wanna ;)**

**4. Would you die if there were no such thing as bananas?**

**5. Why do you wear glasses in some videos or PVs but not all? Are they a decoration?**

**Okay, next is Rin!**

**1. Do you like being mean to Len?**

**2. Who is your least favorite Vocaloid? (Can't be Len)**

**3. What is Len's deepest, darkest secret? (I asked you cuz Len would probably never tell)**

**4. Even if you are mean to people, do you still like nice things like buunies and puppies?**

**5. Do you like pokémon? why I asked this question, huh.**

Len: I am going first... Hm... I don't know too. Ask our creators?

Rin: Not a good answer Len.

Len: Well, sorry, 'kay? I was not informed, you know.

Rin: *rolls eyes*

Len: I want to be a race car driver! Like... whatshisname...

Rin: A race car driver? Never knew you wanted to be one!

Len: Yup! I wanted to be one! And... Kind of. I guess I want to but... I am a robot.

Rin: *hums*

Len: W-what? Maybe!

Rin: Overreacting much?

Len: Yeah. Those eyeglasses were only props!

Rin: My turn! Of course I do! I am a sadist!

Len: Oh god... help.

Rin: Fave vocaloid? Luka-nee! She's so caring!

Len: Don't tell please! Rin!

Rin: He pleaded so... I can't. I'll just have to tell you that...*whispers* he uses his pillow as a dummy for kissing practices! ^ ^

Len: What did you tell her?

Rin: That you love pokemon.

Len: But I don't!

Rin: Lies. Anyways, rin-chan123! That was Len's deepest darkest secret! *wink*

Len: You lie a lot.

Rin: *giggles* Yup! I still love cute stuff!

Len: She's the yandere type.

Rin: I liked it. If I am bored! Next is from... Lii and Eii!

**ahh****! Kagamines!**

**this is eii. ^-^"**

**Eto...**

**Len: We all know you enjoyed that spice video... Anyway...How do you feel about dying in every pv you're in? any least favorite deaths?**

**also, how do you survive every time? o.o"**

**for both: what's the wierdest thing drunk meiko has done to each of you? w**

**also, can you speak english?**

**rin: what's your favorite/least favorite len death? w**

**eh...that's all, arigatou!**

Rin and Len: Hi Eii-chan!

Len: Again with the Spice? Anyway, I feel awkward since fans keep on crying for me. Not that I hate that but... it weirds me out.

Rin: *giggles* You finally admit.

Len: Yeah. That was pretty hard to say. Anyway, I survive because... that's what the creators want it to be. They rebuild me, I guess.

Rin: ... She forced us to love her songs!

Len: And forced us to make some sake!

Rin: Horrible times... Anyways, Len can speak but not really fluently.

Len: You can speak too, you know.

Rin: Tee hee~! My fave death was the Servant of evil and my least favourite was the Kokoro~

Len: Okay! You're welcome! See ya!

Rin: Okay... last letter for the day! It's from... Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW!

**Hihi, Rin-chan and Len-kun. You can call me Mina. This is my first time to give you guys those reviews.**

**For Rin:**

**1. You're one of my favorites to let me start Project Diva 2nd. I like Meltdown and Kokoro. For costumes, which one you like most?**

**2. Are you not afraid that your road roller would be tow away by police one day since you're underage to drive and without driving license? (I don't mean to ask that but it's a fact)**

**3. Want some oranges? I have some boxes of mandarin oranges which I got from Chinese New Year.**

**For Len:**

**1. Len-kun, why you always die in most of the PV? (Servant of Evil made me sad)**

**2. Can I see you cross-dressing as cat-eared maid here please? (The photo of your cross-dressing as maid in the manga, 'Hatsune Mix' already proves that, admit it) - If you don't, I'll do it myself or maybe Rin-chan can help you. Wahaha! XDD**

**3. I must say, Len-kun. You're too adorable for me to glomp at you.**

**For both of you:**

**1. Can I glomp you two?**

**2. I also like banana and orange like you two and I already sent some banana cakes and orange smoothies for you. Do you like them?**

**Well, that's all for today. Wish you can reply. Tq.**

**P.s: I'm 23 but I'm not pedo. I'm just a fan who likes shota. (Sorry, Len-kun. You're one of them in my shota list)**

Rin and Len: Hi Mina! Feel free to ask anything!

Rin: I'll go first... Thank you! I like my outfit in... Daughter of Evil~

Len: Believe me... she enjoyed being mean on that dress.

Rin: *giggles* Well, not really. I am a good hider!

Len: Despite the fact that the police towed 24 road rollers of yours and you bought another one each time they towed it.

Rin: Whatever, Lenny. Anyways, thanks for the oranges~! *eats one*

Len: My turn. Well, I guess because it's a way for us to be famous right? That, I have to die for us to be famous...

Rin: That's a sweet act Len!

Len: Glad to hear that my efforts aren't put to waste! Wait, I am not going to cross dress. Nuh-uh. Not here.

Rin: *sigh* Next chapter, Mina. You'll see! *evil smile*

Len: *gulp*

Rin: *giggles*

Len: Yeah. I am adorable. Yada yada yada.

Rin: Sure! But a hug will do, ne? *hugs Mina*

Len: *hugs Mina*

Rin and Len: Sure! Thanks~!

Len: Thanks for your questions!

Rin: You're not a pedo, dear fan! You're a... fan!

Len: Rin's right! Anyway, time to wrap things up!

Rin: Sorry for the unanswered question, guys... *gets the pile of unanswered letters*

Len: We promise to answer next time!

Rin: Well, see ya~!

* * *

**I am really sorry for the late update and for the unanswered** **questions! My eyes are really dying to sleep! I just want to update so that you won't get disappointed T.T Anyways, I am again sorry! Then again, tally ho chaps~!**


	12. Author's Note

Um... I just want to apologize if I am answering or updating late. I still have a lot of problems in my place. So please be understanding. I promise to answer all your questions (up to review number 86). And to be frank, I am working on all your questions. So please be patient guys!

~Sincerely, InnocentJester


	13. Finally!

**Disclaimer: The owner is always Crypton, not me. **

* * *

Len: Hey everyone! It's pretty unusual, because we are answering questions in the middle of the night...

Rin: Yup~! I asked Len~!

Len: *sigh*

Rin: So, first things first... *grabs an orange* Eat an orange!

Len: Then, get the letters for us to answer, Rin.

Rin: *munch* Whatever.

Len: First letter... blackbloodbaby's question!

**Yes! I got a reply! Hehe. Time to bomb you twins with questions.**

**Len: Have you ever read 'Misery' by Stephen King? Or watched the film? Just coz the book sometimes reminds me of Rin when she goes all pcycotic. Or however you spell it. And in 'spice' did you find any pleasure in the role of the player? Or did you just feel disgusted?**

**Rin: Who is your favorite vocaloid, not including Len? Also how much is a roadroller? And more imporatantly, who, out of all the vocaloids, would you date. And don't lie.**

**That is all I have. Later!**

Len: I think I'll go first... Misery by Stephen King? Um... I don't read Western books... so, I really don't know.

Rin: The book sounds nice...

Len: Really? Is the antagonist a psycho?

Rin: You're interested in those films?

Len: Not really Rin. Just wanna study about them. So I can HANDLE one. *stares intently at Rin*

Rin: Oh...

Len: Anyway... again with Spice? Um... I guess it's a no for now... I can't answer that yet.

Rin: It's too personal, fans. Believe me.

Len: Uh-huh...

Rin: Well! It's my turn~! My favourite Vocaloid? Hm... Luka, I guess... she's like my big sis! And I think a road roller costs...

Len: She doesn't know because she doesn't do the buying.

Rin: Yeah... Thanks Len. I would date? Lenny of course! At least I trust him!

Len: You do? Then... *fidgets* you wouldn't mind going to the park this weekend with me, right?

Rin: Hm... Okay!

Len: Score!

Rin: *giggles* Now, the next one is from... OtakuGirl347!

**Hey look, they were answered. And it IS amazing, Rin. Rinny-Rin-Rin~ Sounds cute. Len-Lenny-Len-Len~ Tongue twisting.**

**Did you guys like the song "Rin Len LaRiRin"? That's why I was repeating your names earlier...IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD NOW. Kinda sucks, kinda awesome since you guys looked so cool and cute.**

**Oh, Rin and Len, how tall are you? I'm 4'6 and I'm annoyed by my height since people keep calling me cute...It sucks being short. Most of the time.**

Rin: Sure we did~! And I think my nickname is cute!

Len: Len-Lenny-Len-Len... doesn't sound bad to me.

Rin: Yup! We like all our songs!

Len: Well, almost all.

Rin: Yeah!

Len: My height? Let's see... its 156 cm or 5"1.4 ft.

Rin: Huh? Really? I am 152 cm... 5 feet tall... NO! You beat me!

Len: Well, of course. I am a guy.

Rin: Now I agree with you, Otaku-chan... It sucks to be short!

Len: Rin! I am just 4 centimetres taller than you!

Rin: B-but I am the eldest! No fair!

Len: *sigh* Complain to Crypton.

Rin: You bet I will! Next!

Len: Is from Hanna Kagamine!

Rin: Eh? Is she a Kagamine like us?

Len: I think it's her pen name, Rin.

Rin: Oh... anyway, this is the question!

**Hello Len ~ I'm not going to call you cute, I'll call you handsome Shota okay? ;)**

**First, why did you got blushing when met Rin at disco in "Dischoteque Love" ? Are you fall in love at first sight~? :3**

**Second, there are some people who make fan art that looks "image breaker" what will you do to those people? D**

**Last,is it true that if you become a player because of jealousy seeing Rin with Kaito? (In Spice!)**

**Oh, I forgot to asking to Rin ;D**

**Hei Rin! I need your honesty! whether in fact you are a yandere? D**

**Okay, I wish you all answer my question :D**

Len: Handsome shota? Shota is still there!

Rin: Len! We already got over with the shota thing!

Len: Yeah, I know.

Rin: Good to hear. Now answer the questions!

Len: W-well... you can say I fell in love at first sight. I mean, Rin's cute!

Rin: *blushes*

Len: Um... I won't do anything, I guess. But! If they try to ruin me and my sister, I might borrow Rin's road roller... *evil glare*

Rin: WOOHOO! Len's evil size in showing~

Len: Not really... just scaring people.

Rin: You look cute when you do the glare by the way!

Len: I do?

Rin: Yup! Now, back with the questions!

Len: Well, of course not! Since it's just acting!

Rin: But what if it's for real, Len?

Len: *another evil glare!* Time to test my road roller skills on Kaito-nii.

Rin: Woo! Loving the glare Lenny!

Len: Thanks!

Rin: My turn! Well, I can't answer that~ You all just have to figure that one out!

Len: She's a yandere! Don't let her cute, adorable looks fool you! Because it fooled me!

Rin: All the time Len! All the time...

Len: *shudders*

Rin: Well! We just answered~!

Len: Next is from, Flashlight QUEEN!

***Faints* YOU LOVE ME LEN! Kya~**

**Rin... Would you be jelous if Len loved someone other than you? Say.. Neru or Miku? And if no then... your crazy! :)**

**Len, could you do me a favor and... kiss me on the cheek? Just this once? No romantic feelings or anything, just like friends? *blush* O/O**

**And also If i am correct, you two are going out... Right? If you are... prove it please? Hold hands, feed each other ice-cream?**

**Once again, love you both forever!**

**Love, Rinno.**

**P.S. You said you won't actually kiss until you're 18? Only one more year before i force you to. ;D**

Len: Of course! I love all my fans~!

Rin: Of course I'll be! It's so annoying if someone takes his attention!

Len: Um... I guess a peck on the cheek would do. Permit me Rin?

Rin: Well, since it's not on the lips and it's just once then, go on!

Len: Okay... *kisses Flashlight's cheek* there!

Rin: Um...

Len: No need to prove that, dear fan! Rin's going out with me this Saturday! And I promise we'll do that!

Rin: WHAT?

Len: For the fans Rin! *beams*

Rin: *sigh* fine...

Len: Yeah, Rin won't permit me till were 18!

Rin: Follow my rules, you survive!

Len: Fine. Anyway, next is from...

Rin: ... Eevee Blossom~!

**okayy...U BOTH R SOOOO AWESOME AND I LOVE U SO MUCH!**

**Rin: what do you think the letters DCFDTL mean?**

**Len: STOP DIENG!**

**Rin and Len: u guys r 14 but u look 8...how do you do that?**

**Rin: can i borrow your roadroller anytime soon? (there's a Bennedic Uno and he's gonna get it!)**

**Rin: team edward or team jacob**

**Len:WE ALL KNO U LIKE MIKU SOJUST CONFESS!**

**Rin: who looks better... ut twin Len or dat spitted on pece of shit Justin Beiber?*gives Rinnie and Lenny roadroller plushes***

Rin and Len: Thanks!

Rin: Eh~? I don't know~ Can you give me the answer?

Len: Another 'stop dying' request huh? I'll talk to the creators sooner about this...

Rin: We look 8 because we are too cute to be 14~ Right LEN?

Len: This does not mean I am a shota.

Rin: Whatever you say~

Len: ...

Rin: My road roller? Sure! If it's for a good cause and revenge!

Len: Oh boy... revenge.

Rin: Team Edward and Jacob? What're those teams?

Len: I think it from that vampire love story book turned to film.

Rin: I thought you were never interested in Western books.

Len: Well, the movie was famous in Japan.

Rin: Then my answer is I don't know which team!

Len: Eh? Miku is our big sister! Enough said!

Rin: *chuckles* Len of course! Though I don't know Justin Bieber, I heard of him once or twice!

Len: Oh and, thanks for the gifts~!

Rin: Next is from... VectorEnvy-A.K.A.'Soy-kun! Len! You read! It's long!

Len: Okay.

**Hullo~ I'm actually new to FanF. but to get more to the point:**

**Rin:**

**Did they really bring in a giant orange for the "Pink Spider" PV?**

**Do you like orange juice with or with out pulp?**

**Did you think any of the jokes were funny from the "Joke Festival" PV?**

**Len:**

**How did you like the story behind the "Kokoro/Kiseki" PVs?**

**What did you think of being an elevator attendant in the "Millenium" PV?**

**What do you look like with your ponytail down?**

**Both:**

**If its true that you have to follow the reviewers orders, I say Rin should give Len exclusive rights to the roadroller for the rest of the week, and that Len should dress however Rin tells him to for the rest of the week.**

**Also, will you guys play kagome with me?**

**Oh and by the way, I like oranges better than banannas.**

**Love you guys~**

**-Sincerely, V.E.**

Rin and Len: Welcome to FanFiction! Enjoy your stay!

Len: We sounded like tour guides or something.

Rin: Yeah... pretty awkward.

Len: Anyway, let's go to our questions. You start.

Rin: Okay. A giant orange? I don't know, but I have to eat that!

Len: Too much acid, Rin.

Rin: Seriously Len! Stop being a know-it-all!

Len: Ouch!

Rin: Hmph! Anyways, I think I like both. But with pulps are better! Well, not all of the jokes were funny, seriously.

Len: I guess I am next. Well, the PVs were great. Especially the art! Fans are really great artists, you know!

Rin: Yeah, Len. How about the beautiful 'turn-off' arts?

Len: Not so much Rin... back to our questions, being an elevator attendant was something new, in my opinion. And finally, when my ponytail is down... Oh drat! They'll know it!

Rin: He'll look like me! *removes the string in Len's ponytail* See! We're like identical twins!

Len: R-Rin! Give that back!

Rin: Sure! Here *gives the string back*. I won't let you suffer today.

Len: Thanks.

Rin: Well, some of the reviewers' requests were done. So maybe yes.

Len: Cool requests fan! I am gonna live the life this... week.

Rin: *sharp glare* we follow the requests but you still follow my rules. Got it?

Len: Roger that.

Rin: Good. Requests granted dear fan!

Len: Play Kagome? I guess Rin would.

Rin: Huh? Me? Sure... later. Oh and, another fan of oranges! Two points for Rin and...

Len: *sigh* Zero for Len. Knock it off already.

Rin: *giggles*

Len: Okay, Rin. We love you too V.E!

Rin: Yes we do! Next!

Len: It's from ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123!

**Ne, ne, Lenny-kun.**

**Who was your first time?**

**It was totally Akaito or Meito, wasn't it? =D Or maybe Mikuo? I look forward to your answer. After all, there's gotta be a background reason to that love of bananas... Wink wink...**

**Rinny-chan! I made a new type of orange treat... type thing. It's like a cross between oranges, vanilla milk, and a whole bag of sugar...**

**Both of you... Sorry for the whole twincest thing. I wonder why its so popular.**

Len: M-my first time? Um... No one. Not yet.

Rin: LEN?

Len: I swear. No one! Crypton designed me to love bananas!

Rin: You did? Let's call it Rin's banana surprise!

Len: What kind of name is that?

Rin: I just made it up...

Len: I agree.

Rin: Right on sister! Twincest is the weirdest thing ever. We're not even confirmed as twins yet!

Len: Or lovers. *sulks*

Rin: Anyways, thanks for asking! Next is from Tsubaki Star!

**Flails-**

**Question for Lenny-chan, so Rin-Rin's the older twin, and always looking out for you. Well, I'm sure you're awesome to her too, but lets say, your ages are reversed and you were older. Would you still treat Rin-Rin the same or would you turn yandere on her? D:**

**For Rin-Rin, mmmm... between you and me, if you were the one doing Spice, would you have raped Lenny at the end? 8D**

**P.S. I like calling you Lenny-chan, cause we all know you're the girl in this relationship...**

Len: Good question. Well, I don't know. For now, I feel that I am going to be a good big brother if that happens!

Rin: N-n-no! I would never do those 'rape' things!

Len: Aw great. That this means I am a sho-

Rin: Don't continue! Because it's true!

Len: Hush up Rin! Anyway, next question is from OtakuGirl347!

**I luv you guys :D**

**Rin**

**Are you super strong? Like, strong enough to carry a road roller?**

**Are you really rivals with Miku? Seriously, it's not worth it. I don't think that she could put up much of a fight with that one leek. (SOWWIES MIKU D:)**

**There's this Gakupo x Rin "Magnet" on YouTube. Do you approve of this?**

**Len**

**Shota. That's the one word that I despise the most. It's annoying. Do you despise that word too?**

**Are you aware of the fact that a banana is number 7 in the aphrodisiac food list?**

**Do you approve of Kaito x Len? Cuz I don't. I don't like Yaoi.**

**Then, good-bye! See ya later! *Hugs Rin and Len and runs away***

Rin and Len: We love you too!

Rin: Well I am strong but not as strong that I can carry a road roller! That's too much!

Len: Oh look, Rin! Read the next question!

Rin: Huh? Let me see! *reads* Nice question! I've been expecting this! Okay, Miku-nee is /like/ my big sister so, when we're 'fighting', it's actually just a 'play'. No harm done!

Len: The only thing that me and Rin tease Miku-nee that can make her erupt like a volcano is when we tease her with Kaito-nii!

Rin: Yeah! We go like... "Miku and Kaito sitting on a tree!"

Len: "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Man that made her erupt!

Miku: Hey you two! I can totally hear you from here! *Miku is in the other room*

Rin and Len: Darn!

Miku: *enters* You two! Stop teasing me with Kaito! I mean—wait! Are you answering questions?

Len: Uh... ye—

Miku: Hey everyone~! *waves*

Rin: Okay, Miku-nee, you can totally leave us know. This is our show not yours.

Miku: WHAT? I want one!

Rin: You are such a baby!

Miku: Who's a baby?

Rin: You are!

Miku: Wha—

Len: Hey Miku-nee! Kaito-nii is visiting us! And I think he's outside! He wants to eat ice cream!

Rin: Now go out with him! *shoves Miku out*

Miku: Kaito is here? I better get dressed! *and she finally left*

Rin: Oh she's in denial.

Len: Yeah. She actually likes Kaito-nii!

Rin: *giggles* Anyways, back to the questions... a PV about me and Gakupo?

Len: And it's Magnet! A friggin' love song!

Rin: Well, it's probably fanmade.

Len: My turn! Shota... yup. I hate that word. And here, we witness another fan on my side!

Rin: Good for you, Lenny.

Len: Banana? Aphrodisiac? I wasn't informed about this! But it never has effect on me.

Rin: That's because you're a robot, idiot.

Len: I know that! Yeah... I kinda hate yaoi. It... *shudders* gives me the chills.

Rin: Right back at you, Len!

Len: Okay! See ya! *hugs quickly too*

Rin: *hugs* that was a fast hug.

Len: Agreed. Next question is from Eevee Blossom!

**Dear Rin & Len!**

**First I would like to say that, LEN YOU LOOK LEIK TEH MOST SEXIEST, HOTTEST, YUMMIEST BOY EVER IN YOUR APPEND! (take that Taylor Lauitner!)**

**Rin: how do you get your boy all perfect on your head?**

**Len: would you ever sing a duet love song with Zatsune Miku?**

**Rin: would you ever sing a duet with Ted Kasane?**

**Len: do you think Teto Kasane is a bread obssessed psycho?**

**Both: what are your experiences with Tako Luka & Hachune Miku?**

**You two are my idols & I love you both!**

**Len: will you marry me?**

***gives Rin a orange sented blanket & Len a banana sented blanket***

**BAI!**

Len: H-hottest? *blushes madly* Thanks...

Rin: Aw~! Lenny, you're so cute when you're blushing!

Len: Sh-shut up...

Rin: Boy? Who boy? Len boy? Because if it's Len, that's because of my superiority~!

Len: And road roller.

Rin: Yes, Len?

Len: Nothing. Anyway, a duet with Miku Zatsune... it would be okay if it wasn't a love song. *whispers* Because someone might get jealous.

Rin: Huh? You said something?

Len: Nope! You're turn!

Rin: A duet with him? Sure!

Len: Definitely. He loves bread more than Rin and I combined in loving oranges and bananas.

Rin: With Tako Luka... she's cute! We often play together... Well, Hachune Miku is an awesome play thing! I can play tricks on her~!

Len: Hachune Miku is as annoying as Miku-nee. Only Hachune Miku is more mindless. Miku-nee is kinda smart you know. Tako Luka... is the friendly type. Just like Luka-nee!

Rin and Len: We love you too~! Oh and thanks for the blankets!

Len: M-marry you? Um... Sorry... but I can't! I hope you'll understand.

Rin: Yeah. Anyways bye! Next is from... rin-chan123!

**Okay... I am REALLY exited to be talking to you right now. Okay... Rin first. (Rin is my FAVE Vocaloid!) Rin... Hmmmm... What got you to like oranges? I like oranges too :D Do you like Len... Like marry him? That would be nice. Oh... Take this orange cupcake. Len's next! Len... No offense... But I hate bananas. What got you to like them? But I still REALLY like you. I wanna marry you... But I'll leave you Rin to marrry. Sound nice? Hehe. I gave psycic powers, Rin, and I will read your brother's mind. He thinks that you are better than bananas. That is big, Rin. Thx!**

Rin: Yey~ My dearest fan~! I love oranges because... because... Crypton designed me that way, I guess. And that would be point three for oranges!

Len: Seriously... enough with that competition already!

Rin: Well, you can say yes but... We can't marry. We're like, fourteen forever!

Len: I could totally feel you Rin.

Rin: Oh~! Thanks for the cupcake~! *munches*

Len: Y-you hate bananas?

Rin: Oooh. Negative one, Len.

Len: It does hurts to hear that but I respect your opinion anyway! I love bananas because Crypton designed me that way.

Rin: Like with oranges and me~

Len: Uhm... yes. A lot of fans want to marry... but... sorry I-I just can't. Thanks for understanding anyway.

Rin: Aw~ Len you're so sweet!

Len: Thanks Rin. Anyway, to make it up to you, dear fan, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek! *kisses rin-chan's cheek* There!

Rin: Nice move Romeo. Oh and don't worry. I already know that. He thinks bananas are better than oranges!

Len: Seriously Rin! Anyway, next letter!

Rin: It's from... blackbloodbaby!

**Whoa! Everyone seems to be updating when I get outta hospital!**

**Anyway, Rin, Len do you know how to conquer pain?**

Len: You were in the hospital? Glad you're okay now!

Rin: How to conquer pain~?

Len: It's not easy, I am telling you. Better ask Kaito-nii. He is an expert with pain. I mean, getting road rolled, hit with really big leeks... and always slips.

Rin: Good point Len... ask Kaito-nii! He's an expert in conquering pain!

Len: Next question is from Hansha-otoku.

**Hello to both of you, Rin and Len!**

**I'm quite enjoying your voices since you two are the ones I use the most. Yes, I own a Vocaloid software and I got your voicebanks for ACT1 & ACT2. I wish I had your Append voicebanks as well.**

**Anyway, let's get ahead with the questions.**

**Lenny:**

**-Since you're fourteen, don't you feel anything whenever Rin wears something "daring"? Like in Karakuri Burst, Rin's in a sexy assassin kimono outfit, don't you feel your hormones raging or whatsoever?**

**-By the way, you look so hot with Synchronicity. I love that PV. ;-)**

**Rinny:**

**-You look good with your long hair in Meltdown. Do you prefer having a short hair or long hair?**

**-Are you comfortable wearing "daring" clothes? Like in Stray Girl Wearing Glasses, aren't you uncomfortable wearing mini shorts and bra with it?**

**Both:**

**-If you could literally cosplay, what would your costumes be and why? (Please don't just switch your dresses!)**

Rin: Really? You bought ours~! Thanks a lot!

Len: Yup! Thanks! As for you questions... well, not really. Though, a little 'tinge' can be felt... maybe because I am a robot... You think?

Rin: I think so too, Len.

Len: I-I do? Thanks... Rin, am I really that hot?

Rin: *chokes on orange juice* What?

Len: Um... never mind. You're turn.

Rin: Okay! Thanks! But, I do prefer my hair short ^ ^

Len: Yeah. You're cuter with short hair.

Rin: See? He agrees with me! Anyway, wearing those daring outfits makes me feel weird. I don't know... I actually don't feel like wearing those stuff.

Len: Cosplay... I never thought of that. Hey Rin! You think I would look awesome if I cosplay Naruto?

Rin: I guess so. You're blonde and all.

Len: I see.

Rin: I don't know who I should cosplay. I don't watch animes and all... Wait! I should cosplay Pi-ka-chuuuuu~!

Len: Perfect, Rin!

Rin: I know!

Len: Thanks for asking! Next is from Friendly Kitty!

Rin: I kinda like her pen name...

**Here are my questions!:**

**Len- If someone bribed you 1,000,000 bannanas if u dressed in a Pikachu outfit, would you do it?**

**Also, I perasonally think you're cute wether you're shota or not! ^ ^**

**Rin- How would you react if orange flavored pocky was invented?**

**Also, can you please dress up in that cute outfit from the Juvenile PV? X3**

**Both- Would you cosplay as Switzerland and Liechtenstien from Hetalia?**

**What's your favorite anime?**

**Finally, what Vocaloid what you relate me to due to my personality? 83**

**That's all for now. Adieu!**

Len: 1,000,000 bananas? Why not! Sure!

Rin: Man, you are so addicted to bananas.

Len: Thanks, fan. I am okay with that opinion! At least not in a shota way!

Rin: I thought we were done with the shota thing.

Len: Sorry...

Rin: Orange pocky? OMG! Instantly, I would buy at the nearest store!

Len: Who's more addicted this time, huh Rin?

Rin: Shush! Anyways, sure! I love trying out outfits~

Len: Whoa! Are those names countries? Switzerland and Liechtenstein? They're countries, right?

Rin: Yup. And they are anime characters! What a cute anime!

Len: We'll try to see if we can cosplay them. We have to check their appearances first!

Rin: Favourite anime? I don't know... I don't watch.

Len: Yeah... me too.

Rin: A Vocaloid that matches you... hm... Luka-nee!

Len: Yup! You're the friendly and polite type!

Rin: Well, See ya~!

Len: Next is from Bree-Bee233!

**OMG! HI!**

**this fic is awesome!**

**i jhave my own twin brother and he looks like Len minus awesome ponytail. I made too many banana muffins...**

**whats with all the spice stuff? -.-'**

**BYE!**

**-Bree**

Rin: Hi hi~!

Len: Hey!

Rin: Really? That's so cool! It's like, you and your twin is our human version!

Len: Yeah! It's cool to have our human version and not as cosplay! *shudders* A-again with Spice?

Rin: Don't worry! It's just a PV! See ya!

Len: Next is from Eevee Blossom!

Rin: Last question for now! It's 4 in the morning already! And Miku-nee is on a date with Kaito-nii on a time like this?

Kaito: *from the kitchen* Nope! We're in here!

Miku: Yeah! Eating ice cream~

Len: Oh... you two were here the whole time.

Kaito and Miku: Yup!

Rin: *sigh* Back to our questions, here it is...

**Aww mai questions nevah get awnsered...ehh**

**LEN! YOU ARE SEXY!**

**Len: Would you ever perform a duet with Miku Zatsune?**

**Rin: Would you ever do a duet with Len if he did not eat bananas & you knew he would kill you?**

**Len: MARRY ME!**

**THAT IS ALL!**

**-Eevee**

Rin: Don't worry! They are now answered~!

Len: U-um... *blushes* t-thanks...

Rin: *giggles* Cute~

Len: I guess I would duet with her.

Rin: Hm? Len would never kill me! I do that!

Len: What? Marry? Again... I am sorry but I can't. Personal reasons and all...

Rin: Okay~ See ya next time!

Len: Okay! Now to wrap things up!

Rin: See you guys later... we need our *yawn* rest.

Len: Yeah. Oh and you too Kaito-nii and Miku-nee!

Kaito and Miku: We are about to rest!

Rin: Good to hear. So, um...

Rin, Len, Kaito and Miku: See you guys next time~!

Rin: Kaito-nii?

Len: Miku-nee?

Miku: What? We want to at least say our farewells!

Kaito: Yeah! We were a part of this show!

Miku: Yup! For pure randomness!

Rin: I guess so.

Len: Well, bye bye~!

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I gathered all my strength to finish this. Probably, the longest. So um... I just want to tell you guys that the next update would be a little late. Since, I've got problems on my own. Oh and thanks to OtakuGirl347 for cheering me up with Keiko and Kaiko~! Thanks a lot~! ^ ^**


End file.
